Never let me go
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: (Takes place during G-rev) Kai has a spot in the finals, leaving Ray mildly injured. Stumbling upon Ray in a little cafe, will Kai be able to swallow his pride and apologize, or will he make things worse. RAYKAI -slight TalaBryanrnDISCLAIMER: i do not o
1. White tiger X, defeted

My second Beyblade fic! Yay for me! I hope you like!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. But you guys already know that

Victorious

RAY POV

It all happened so fast...

I knew Lee was wasting his energy, I knew he was going to end up exhausted and defenseless against the power that was Tala.

Tala had the upper hand from the minute they launched their blades, Lee was in such a hurry to finish of the match he didn't realize that was exactly what Tala wanted him to do, he was falling and fast.

I wanted to say something, anything to aid my fatigued teammate, but my words would be unheard, Lee wouldn't listen, he was too caught up in his battle with Tala. But my mind was also elsewhere...my thoughts were entirely focused on my ex-team member...Kai.

Would I be able to put the past of Kai being a former teammate behind me and fight him like any of my other opponents? No, truth is I won't be able too. I'll need to be faster, stronger and far more concentrated on my battle than ever before. Kai is an amazing beyblader, I have my speed and he has his strength.

I felt as if I had to prove myself to him, to show him I'm worth his time, to show him how strong I really am...the last thing I wanted was for Kai to think I was weak

I snapped out of my little daydream as Lee came staggering towards me, swaying dangerously. I grabbed onto his shoulders just before he hit the ground...Tala had come out victorious.

That's all I ever seemed to be doing, catching Lee as he falls, it was getting rather irritating, but Lee is my friend, I'm supposed to catch him when he falls, pick him up when he hits the ground. That's what friends are for. A loud ripping sound reached my ears and I turned around.

Mariah was tearing a piece of her shirt. She walked up to me and wrapped it on my right arm, "Now a piece of me will be with you when you battle Kai."

Gary, Kevin and Lee started ripping long strips of their shirts also, fastening them onto my arm. I looked down on the colorful array of cloth which decorated my arm, we were a true team, I could get by anything with them by my side.

Walking up to the dish I prepared my blade for battle.

KAI POV

after the match

I walked away from the dish and bowed my head in shame; I couldn't believe what I had just done. I couldn't bear to look at Ray, no I wouldn't look at Ray...I attacked him, bought back memories of the first world championships, when Bryan attacked Ray...

"Kai!"

Ray? Could my ears be deceiving me, how could he even want to look at me after what I've done, I know one think for sure, his team hates me. They don't matter though, I couldn't care less of what they think of me, the only one that matters is...Ray.

"Kai wait!"

There's that voice again, the voice of whom I hold most dear to me, of course he doesn't know that...what would he think of me then?

I sighed, It was time I stopped asking myself unanswerable questions, it would only depress me further. I turned my head slightly to the side and stopped walking, "Yeah Ray?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound weak and distant.

"I-I just wanted to wish you good luck in the finals."

I turned my head to face the front again, my escape route. Instead of walking away like I normally would have done, I stuck my hand up in the air and closed my fingers to form a fist, "Thanks Ray."

For once in my life I actually meant it, that's all I wanted to hear...that's all that will get me through this whole thing...Ray.

I walked past the guys I now call team without casting a single glance towards them, I knew only to well what they were thinking, especially Tala, they couldn't believe I'd pulled it of so easily.

Once out of eye shot I collapsed onto the cold blue walls surrounding the hallway and shivered as a cool wind blew by...oh yeah my scarf, I'll get it later. Right now I had more important things on my mind, like how I barely pulled of the victory.

Ray was a tough opponent, that's for sure, he doesn't give up, and that's what I admire most about him, his strength of character. I think now, I'm finally ready to face Tyson, and I've never been more eager to taste victory...to wipe that smile of his face.

RAY'S POV

I had asked to be left alone for a while, I needed time to think. Lee didn't want to leave me alone, and I wouldn't want to either I was in his shoes. I was badly wounded and I could barely balance on my own two feet.

Mariah wasn't any better, she was bawling her eyes out clinging to my arm like there was no tomorrow, Gary had to pry her off, telling her she's not helping my injuries.

I peeled of my shirt, wincing in pain as it stuck to my broken skin. I'd better take it out now than wait till later when the blood dries and my shirt gets caught onto my skin for good. I managed to get my shirt over my head and threw it onto one of the change rooms many hooks sighing at my once flawless skin.

I held my head in thought remembering what my doctor had said two years ago at the first world championships: "Ray, the bad news is that your body has taken quite some damage to it, but the good news is, young people heel very fast."

That bought a kernel of hope to me, I had a chance to recover fully...why was I suddenly obsessed with the way I look, it felt as if I had to look good for something, or rather someone. An image of Kai popped in my clouded head but I shook it of smiling dumbly to myself.

There was no way I thought of Kai in that way, was there? No, even if I did, Kai would never feel the same way, my feelings would be unreturned...it would only break my heart further.

Now back to my wounds, I scanned the fairly large room, looking for the object of my desire. There, the first aid kit, hanging on the left wall.

I moved to go grab it but my legs wouldn't budge, them to, I guessed, were pretty wounded also. I pulled of pants and bit my lip so I wouldn't be heard screaming...my legs were almost as bad as my arms.

I had to get them treated; I was too stubborn to go to hospital so I needed to do this myself. Bracing myself for the pain that would soon course through my body I placed my arms on either side of wooden bench and boosted myself up, using the wall as my support as I limped towards the first aid kit.

Grabbing it with my least injured hand I plopped down on the nearest source of comfort and began to open it. Perfect; sterile dressing pads and gauze for the bigger wounds, bandaids of all sizes for the smaller ones, polysproin to speed up the recovery and minimize the effect of scars and hospital tape, as I like to call it.

Applying the cooling cream to my open wounds did wonders to my aching body, although it didn't prevent the pain from rising completely, it soothed it so it was bearable. I grabbed some of the non-sticky sterile pads and placed them over the larger wounds, careful not to injure myself further. After the pads and bandaids were done I moved onto the gauze, it posed a slight problem...but nothing I couldn't handle.

I sighted in exhaustion, who know dressing wounds could be so tiring? I now know how the doctors feel...speaking of doctors, I'd have to get myself checked out incase of infection, but not today.

I walked of the dark change room and into the darker corridor my feline like eyes adjusting in an instant.

Now I could think properly, why did Kai hurt me, I know he's wants to battle Tyson in the finals but did he have to resort to such extreme measures? I don't think so, but with Kai, you can never tell what he's thinking.

And about thinking...I was so involved with my thoughts I didn't notice I had left the change room with only boxers on. I snapped my head in every possible direction checking for people, but none were there.

Taking a few slow steps backwards I sprinted back into the deserted room.

Good, no one there...I rushed over to my duffle bag and fished through it looking for the right outfit.

I picked a white cotton sweater and baggy black pants, something long to cover up my pathetic attempt at bandaging. I noticed my blood stained clothes in the corner and walked over to them picking them of the hooks.

I inspected them closely and decided they needed to go, I would never be able to get the blood out, it was hopeless...another good outfit ruined.

Now I only needed my hair wrap. Rummaging through my duffle bag again I found what I was looking for and expertly fastened it onto my lengthy ebony hair.

I could now leave the change room without looking like something found in dumpster.

I was walking around blindly and only stopped when I almost bumped into a wall. Taking a step back I shook my head violently trying to shake the sleep that was slowly approaching my body away.

I was about to walk away when I realized that the wall I almost crashed into housed a cozy little café.

I smiled to myself, coffee would defiantly wake me up.

Taking my seat somewhere towards the far end I ordered a vanilla flavored coffee and sipped at it slowly, not noticing when someone pulled up infront of me taking a seat at my table.

I was too tired to tell them to get lost so I continued to keep my head down and avoid their eyes. But it was harder said than done, whoever it was their eyes were boring into my skull making it hard to concentrate on the highly interesting table.

I was getting pretty annoyed now, I looked up and was about yell something rude but my voice caught in my throat causing me to sound like a kitten being strangled.

His powerful crimson pools locked onto my own and a slightly saddened look crossed his perfectly sculpted face...this man was none other than...Kai.

--------------------------------

If you like it and want me to continue please review! Thankyou! 7 reviews to the least and I'll update, the more the faster I work sorry!


	2. Crossiants make doctor appointments

13 reviews! Wow I really didn't expect people to actually like it! I'm so happy thank you all who were kind enough to review! To show my gratitude here is the thank you list, away with it!

Angel Spirit: you really think so? Awwww! Thank you so much!!!

Lao Rei Fan: I feel terrible! Poor you! :( well I'm glad you reviewed! And I hope you had a good nights rest and a good breakfast....thats what gets my day started!

Natasha-Li: you have no idea how much that means to me! You're the best!

toboewolf7: I'm so glad you liked it and I'm glad you reviewed!

Zoutou Ivanov: hehe...yeah, but he's used to it by now, remember 1st season?

Shimizu A. Silver S: Barney is......interesting...dramatic music gives me the shivers! Thank you both for reviewing!

Leiko1: A link to your site? I'm really flattered, of course you can!!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: don't worry my loyal reviewer, he will...eventually. And don't mind the wait for the restricted, I just had to get this story up!

Rapheal: me too, so I figured why don't I try it? And I'm glad you like it!

autumnburn: I will

ChibiNekoSakura: awww...don't worry, it wasn't as bad as Bryans, I just exaggerated his injuries to make this fic more interesting.

AoiSea: Same here! I was fuming!! I hope they have another season and they put the Bladebreakers back together! And it sucks that poor Kenny can't have any of Dizzi's help now...wonder why they took her out??

Jen-beyblade- fan: thankyou!!!!!!

KAI POV

It was drawing closer and closer to midnight with every step I took, I was walking aimlessly, getting nowhere quickly...my legs seemed to have a mind of their own. I was exhausted, right after my match with Ray, I laid down for a bit and immediately after that I left to train under the steady Australian sun.

I always found that I concentrated better with a cooler temperature, maybe because I was born and raised in Russia, or maybe because a certain raven haired blader has been on my mind a lot lately.

Over these past few weeks it's almost as if I've seen in him a whole new light...heh, I'm one to talk about light. He just seems so much more...captivating. No not captivating, there's no word in the world that could describe the beauty that was Ray...In all my life I never thought I'd have said something like that, funny how life works.

In my mind I always knew I had a thing for the golden-eyed teen, but accepting it was another thing. I'd thought for a long while it was just plain old teenage hormones and it'll blow over when something new came along. But it didn't. Slowly I started to get used to the fact that it may be more than a crush...that took a bout a year. Actually admitting to myself that I _may_ love him...note the _may,_ took about two years.

So my legs finally stopped carrying me away, seems to be a café...and Ray, what's he doing here? He should be in bed resting, arg! This is so annoying, there's not one minute my minds not on him. What I found was strange though was that one minute I was walking by the next I was seated at his table...I'll just go ahead and order a coffee and hope this is some crazy dream of mine.

RAY POV

I couldn't believe it, Kai here, with me, in this café. What was going on? This was so un-Kai like. Well it doesn't seem like he's going to start a conversation anytime soon so I might as well say something. This awkward silence is killing me.

"So...Kai." I cleared my throat racking my brains for something to say, "What brings you here?" No! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's here for coffee, what else could he be doing here. Arrh, I'm so clueless at times!

Kai didn't say a word, typical, he just scanned the upper half of my body with those powerful crimson pools, taking in even the slightest of details.

A waiter walked up to our table and made himself known by lightly clearing his throat, "Your butter croissants will be completed in 5-10 minutes." The waiter placed a steaming ceramic cup of coffee before my former captain and sharply turned on his heel to leave.

I watched intently as Kai's strong hands closed around his mug and slowly raised it of the table and bought it to his pale lips, sipping lightly and running his tongue over his bottom lip, draining the hot liquid that had refused to go in.

Kai had done that a couple times before I realized I should really stop starring at him, he'd think I was a lunatic for sure.

That would top of what he _probably_ already thinks of me; uncanny, dense, pathetic, a awful beyblader...and the list goes on. Of course that's only a rough outline of what's possibly running through that magnificent head of his. On the other hand he could be considering the good points about me; levelheaded, sturdy, bright, endearing...who am I kidding, the great Kai thinking _I'm_ endearing, that's a one in a million.

I could tell Kai wanted to say something, he opened his mouth but suddenly shut it as the waiter reproached, curse that damn waiter. I had to bite back a growl as that pompous fool stuck his nose in the air like he was better than everyone else or something like that.

"You're croissants are ready." He bowed curtly and left.

To tell you the truth I was impressed with the service here, the waiting period was short and the waiters and waitress were basically pleasant and highly efficient. Sadly, everything comes with a price; they probably expected a huge tip.

My stomach growled slightly but I decided to ignore it sipping at my coffee. It wasn't like I couldn't afford a measly croissant or anything, I was just temporarily short on change, the only note I had in my pocket was 50$...which reminds me, I haven't yet to convert my money, the last I did was at the tournament in America.

Man those croissants look so tasty, I hope I'm not drooling, gods I hope I'm not drooling, how utterly embarrassing it would be if I was.

"Eat."

I had to force myself to sit still in my chair, Kai's voice was like heaven, music to my ears, the tomato sauce to my pasta, the gravy to the fries-I should really stop now, Kai's starring at me...probably because I have a stupid look on my face...or maybe I have a milk moustache, wait this is coffee...maybe I have a coffee moustache!

"Huh Kai?" That was lame, Kai said something and I was too busy daydreaming to pay any attention to him. Even though my little daydream _was_ concerning him.

Kai sighed deeply, great 10 minutes into our little encounter he's already fed up with me.

"I said, 'eat.'" Kai clarified what he said earlier, making my clouded brain a little less...clouded.

Kai shifted in his seat and moved forward slightly, pushing the silver platter filled with crispy croissants closer to me.

I starred down at the plate and back up at Kai, he had shifted again to lean back in his chair, cup of coffee in one hand. I sort of miss the closeness between us, I could feel the warm air of his steady breathing upon my lips...it felt so right.

I peered down at the croissants once again, Kai paid for these...it wouldn't be right to shove them down my greedy throat.

"No thank you Kai, I think I'll pass." I smiled politely sipping at my coffee.

"Don't act stubborn Kon, you're body needs all the nourishment it can get...for it to fully heal."

Kai's voice started of strong as if I was a 5 year old child who was being scolded, then he paused for a while making me wonder if he would continue, he did. This time his voice held a softer tone to it, although not completely losing its iciness.

I smiled halfheartedly, if Kai was so concerned about my well being, why did he hurt me? Despite his tone of voice I could tell that somewhere buried deep within him...Kai truly did care for me. That lifted my spirits enough to grab the top most croissant and bit into the soft dough.

"Thanks Kai." I smiled once again, it may be stupid, but all I could ever do when I was around Kai was smile stupidly...he didn't seem to mind though.

"Don't mention it." Kai smirked and grabbed a croissant himself.

No smile? That's OK. You know what they always say; you can't change a man by accepting his croissant...well at least I think that's what they say.

We eat in silence for a while and it was starting to get to me again, I think it was bothering Kai also since he started talking once more, something I didn't expect him to do.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" He asked putting aside his coffee. I guessed he was finished with it.

"Not yet, I'm planning to go tomorrow though." I replied drowning was left of my burning mixture of anti-sleep potion, at least that's what I like to call it.

"How are you going get there?" Kai raked his fingers through his hair while wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Walking I guess." I really didn't know how I was going to get there, I didn't want to ask my team to accompany me because they would be lecturing me the whole way there, that I was sure of.

Kai raised his perfect brow as if to say; _you've_ _got to be kidding me, _"Do you have any idea how long you'd have to walk to get there Ray?"

I shook my head numbly, I felt if I said something It'd come out wrong so I settled for telling Kai I had no clue by shaking my head.

"Thought as much." Kai seemed oddly satisfied with my answer so I starred at him quizzically, without saying anything.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow so met meet me at the front entrance of the Redskin buildings (1), 7:30am sharp." Grabbing his coat from his chair Kai left, not looking back once.

It took me a while to register what Kai had said; 9:30am, Redskin buildings...Redskin buildings! Yikes! That's got to be the most expensive suites in the country! Heh, figures Kai would live in luxury, after his Grandfather passed away and Kai being the only living descendant...he has billions of dollars to waste away.

Well better get going if I want a good night's sleep in order to wake up in time tomorrow. Don't want to make Kai wait now do I?

KAI'S POV

Replaying the previous events in my head I realized I was almost relived when Ray said he'd be walking to the hospital and those White Tiger brats wouldn't be accompanying him. Heh, the look on Ray's face was priceless when I told him to meet me at 7:30am, guess my kitten isn't used to waking up early.

Chuckling to myself I shook that thought out of my head, Ray wasn't mine, not yet at least.

RAY'S POV

I was glad I had my own suite, 'Captains privileges' Mr. Dickenson had said. I honestly didn't care, just as long as I wasn't sharing a room with anyone else.

Funny, whenever I had to share a room with Kai, I was only too happy, even if I was sharing a bed with him. Actually I preferred sharing a bed with Kai, unlike in the day time at night he radiates warmth, and plus I feel so safe with him so close by.

I turned on my side wishing Kai were there now, it was awfully cold and I dearly missed my unsociable captain. Then again, he did prove to me today that he was capable of showing compassion; even if it was slight...it was still enough for me.

_**NOTE:**_

There we go! All done, I tried not to leave it as a cliffy so I hope you like! People reading my other fic, please be patient with my updates, I'm going to be doing it as a one week each story updated thing. _If _I finish writing each chapter in one week. Sometimes I'll post both in on the same day. Now that I'm done this one I'll work on _the restricted_, it's almost done so it won't take too long bear with me!


	3. my enemy, the doctor

Thank you all for your kind reviews! You're really all so flattering, I had no idea people would like this fic so much, but I'm glad you do!!

TNTiggris: that actually was a typo, if it wasn't for so many reviewers bringing it up I wouldn't have noticed at all;; but I worked it to my advantage so it's all good.

Angel Spirit: same here girl, I hate the fact that they split up, and yes it seems so many people are obsessed with Tyson/Kai...no offence to them but...that pairing stinks. Bye the way I have another fic out called _the restricted_ I'm working on chap 12 if you like inu-yasha also it can satisfy your Kai/Ray craving...to some extent

hyperness: no wonder, what season are you on? Second?

Kai and Ray had a beybattle in the semi-finals and Kai unleashed his special attack and Ray got hurt. There'll be no Mariah/Ray in this fic...sorry if you like her or the pairing but I really don't ;;it will be brotherly realation, besides it looks as if Mariah is more after Lee in G-rev.cheers

They did really rip a piece of their shirt and tie it to Ray and Kai acts real nice to Ray in the end of the battle, the part where Ray congratulates Kai for winning and Kai sticks his arm in the air...I didn't make that up.

Autumnburn: :( srry! Tried not to make it a cliffie!

Reis1gurl: I need all the luv/luck possible to keep writing these thanks! And actually it was a typo but it worked out to be part of this story too

Shadowcat: awww, thank you!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: 17...2 year old major difference there kai meanie! 17 is plenty old! And Kai sure does love his kitten

ChibiNekoSakura: Heh girl, it's true...I should try that someday...wonder if I try accepting my dad's croissant he'll buy me something...nah

toboewolf7: Whatever floats your boat always wanted to say that...

AoiSea: Second person to pinpoint my terrible mistake, but I worked it to me advantage!

RAY'S POV

I yawned groggily and stretched like the cat I was, exercising my stiff muscles. I jumped to my feet when the phone rang, it's shrill tone sending shivers down my spine. I winced in pain as every movement I made to the ringing object of doom caused a sharp pain coursing through my body, making it hard to stand.

Lifting the phone I yawned, "Hello?"

"Ray, I hope you didn't forget you're meeting me at 7:30." It was Kai, I smiled when I heard his familiar voice and I started panicking when I realized there was 8 minutes till 7:30.

"Uh...of course not Kai, I'll be there on time." I spoke quickly, hoping dearly that Kai would not pick up the panic in my tone but instead mistake it for lack of sleep.

"Alright. See you then." Good, Kai didn't notice, either that or he didn't want to say anything.

I said my good byes and placed the phone back on it's hook and slumped to the ground, I was sure Kai had said 9:30...if he hadn't called I'd be 2 hours late, I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened then.

Now to my main problem, getting ready, I didn't have to worry about food because you're not supposed to eat before a doctor's appointment any ways. I ran over to the chest of drawers and pulled out black rimmed, high collared white sleeveless shirt and tossed it over my head, I hadn't showered because of my injuries so all I had to do was slip on black denims over my boxers and step into the bathroom.

In my haste only half the toothpaste managed to stay on my brush and my hair was left looking like something blew up in it...but that didn't matter, running out the door in top speed and waiting for the cursed elevator was my new problem. Was the world against me today?

Giving up on the elevator I chose the stairs instead, being on the 3rd floor had its perks. Sure you don't have the lovely scenery but hey, when you're late for a doctor's appointment it's your new best friend.

I called a cab and I found myself frequently checking my watch every 5 seconds, the minutes were ticking away to quick for my liking, and I began wishing that this cab would move faster.

"Hey mister!" I called, he turned around and I continued, "Can you go a bit faster, I have to meet someone in less than 2 minutes!"

"No can do sir, have to follow them rules." The driver answered calmly, easy for him, he didn't have an angry Kai waiting impatiently for him at the end of this drive.

I dug through my pockets and yanked out a 20 dollar bill, "I give you an extra 20 if you make it at 7:30 sharp!" I knew I was wasting my money, but Kai was worth every penny, even the rusted old ones that I was highly amused by.

The driver snatched up the bill and visibly increased his speed, "You've got yourself a deal kid."

After a few seconds we came to a dead halt directly in front of the massive Red Skin buildings, and there was Kai...I felt my cheeks grow red, Kai looked stunning in his tight black muscle tank and baggy navy pants that were tighter on the thighs, accenting his finely carved legs.

I paid the driver and hopped out and ran towards Kai, stopping inches from him panting heavily.

"You should take it easy Kon, don't was to hurt yourself more do you?" Kai asked smirking.

"But we're going to be late for my appointment. Aren't we?" I questioned, a confused look plastered onto my flushed face when I realized how close I was to Kai. Standing at full height I dusted myself out of habit and starred at my feet.

"I only called you so early for one reason...I despise the morning rush hour." Kai, still smirking walked away slowly, suggesting I follow him.

"So you're saying, that I almost killed myself just to get here on time so you wouldn't need to drive in traffic?" I mumbled, left eye twitching dangerously. How dare he wake me up early just so he could benefit from it!

"No one told you to kill yourself Ray, and besides I made an appointment for 8:00am, if we get caught up in traffic we'll be late for sure."

My anger towards Kai melted away, I could see the common sense in it now, I knew Kai wasn't one to be so terribly self-centered.

KAI'S POV

I knew I was rude to wake Ray up so early but the best doctors in town really don't appreciate being kept waiting; I learned that the hard way. Looking over to Ray I smiled to myself, yes, he was gorgeous as usual, even if he did have bandages all over.

A wave of guilt hit me hard and I was forced to stop in tracks as if I would be knocked over if I didn't do so.

"Kai is something wrong?" Ray asked beside me.

I turned to face his worried pools of liquid gold, you could get lost in those eyes of his, "Nothing, lets go." I answered dimly.

I braced myself for another shock wave of guilt as he turned his face away from me and looked towards the floor, clearly upset...I had to make it up to him.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" I tried to lose the bitter cold that constantly accompanied my voice but failed to shake of all of it, yet it was enough to brighten up the saddened kitten.

"Oh, a lot better Kai, it doesn't hurt as much." Ray responded clearly, I could he was lying.

I grunted and Ray smiled. I opened the passenger side of my jet black corvette and allowed Ray to slip in first.

Making my way around the car I unlocked the door and closed it behind me, "Did you lock your door?"

"Yes." Ray answered, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ray's fingers slip quietly to the lock and gently push it down, locking the door. I smirked to myself; Ray was too cute at times.

"How long would it take us to get there? These bandages are itchy." Ray complained tugging at the light material that was tightly bound to his body.

"Don't do that, you'll only make it worse, and it would take about 15-20 minutes to get there." I couldn't help but let out a small smile as Ray fidgeted in his seat, his hands itching to scratch his wounds.

----------------------------

RAY'S POV

It's funny how such a huge building would go unnoticed to my eyes, I was almost positive when my White Tiger x team was on tour we passed by this building, oh well I have bigger things to worry about...like where the hell Kai has gone to.

My sharp feline eyes scanned the parking lot and the front entrance of the hospital, but no Kai. Had he said something to me when I was in my own little world and I missed it...no couldn't be...I looked over t the parking lot and spotted Kai's corvette, although he wasn't in it.

I was starting to panic, I had no means of transport to get back home and in my haste I had no chance to pack change to take a bus. I wanted to cry, I was lost, I couldn't find Kai, my body ached with a feverish pain and I was so damn itchy, not to mention I was pretty dizzy, could it be from the little sleep I had last night?

"Ray, we're going in now."

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and almost yelped with relief, Kai was here and I could see a doctor and then I could sleep...I could just picture the bed calling out to me; it's soft plump pillows, warm, thick comforters...no Ray, stop thinking about sleep!

I could feel the drowsiness slowly taking effect on my body as the elevator slowly made it's way to the 7th floor. Not to mention the deadly silence filling the elevator wasn't solving my problem either, in fact the three occupants in this cramped space looked almost dead, now I really hate doctors.

A loud beep sounded, marking the point of our arrival and knocking me back into reality. Kai stopped behind me, letting me pass through first which I did. But I didn't notice the gap between the elevator and the floor and got my foot stuck in it, I would have crashed painfully to the floor if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms tightly gripping my shoulders.

"You have to be more careful Ray." It came out more as an order than a concerned tone, but when Kai realized I was slightly wincing with pain he loosened his grip on my shoulders and steered me in the direction of the doctor's office.

"Do you have you health card?" Kai asked once in the cooler room of the floor.

"Yeah, right here..." I dug through my pockets and handed Kai the card.

"Alright, Mr. Kon?" The receptionist nodded towards me, giving back the plastic card, "Doctor Edwards will be with you soon, your room is the third door to the left."

I smiled and pocketed the card, looking over to Kai...he didn't show any signs of moving. I knew it was foolish to be afraid of the doctor but I couldn't help it, I hated them. Them and their big fat needles. I needed Kai in the room with me; even if he wouldn't provide much comfort it was better than nothing.

I cleared my throat, "Aren't you going to accompany me?"

Kai peeled open one crimson eye and then the other, "Don't tell me you're scared of the doctor Ray."

I shifted my feet nervously and chewed on my bottom lip, "I'm not _scared_..."

I heard Kai sigh and shift in his seat, getting up he stopped in front of me, "Then let's go."

I smiled in response and followed Kai's retreating back into room number 5.

KAI'S POV

I knew it was wrong accusing Ray of being scared, but the look in his eyes said it all and before I knew it the words spilled out of my mouth like Tyson's terrible fruit juice mix. And really, who could say no to Ray, it was like telling a cat to stuff a sock in it...nevermind.

Sitting in the cold leather backed chair Ray was squirming and fidgeting so much it was getting on my nerves.

"Ray will you sit still." I growled and Ray whimpered, I instantly softened my intense glare, "Ray, you know they won't do anything drastic, they'll give you cream and tell you how to keep your wounds from getting infected.

I was glad to see Ray had stop wriggling in his seat and was actually listening to me, he turned his bright amber orbs towards me, "That's...all?" His voice was shaky and I had to resist the urge to hug the life out of him, I hated seeing Ray so upset.

"I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that's what they're going to do." My voice was still and Ray whimpered as heavy footsteps made their way to the door.

The door creaked open and a doctor with brown hair and a clipboard walked in, "Good morning boys, I'm doctor Edwards, what seems to be the problem?"

The doctor quickly averted his gaze from me to Ray's bandaged arms; Ray was shaking slightly as the doctor approached. I wanted to knock the doctor to the ground and tell him to stay right where he was but I stopped myself, this was for Ray's own good.

"I suspect you're Mr. Ray Kon, am I right?"

Ray nodded slowly, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"So what happened here?" The doctor lightly touched Ray's right arm and Ray flinched, "Well I'm glad to see that it hurts, the more pain the better condition it is in...will you let me check out your wounds?"

Ray nodded bluntly looked up at me with pain filled eyes, I wanted to do something to help the distressed kitten...so I placed my palm over Ray's hand and squeezed gently, the only way of offering my support.

Before the doctor started to unwrap Ray's wounds he stopped to ask, "Do you have injuries any where else?"

"Yes." Ray nodded, "Back, chest and legs..."

I bit back a gasp, had I really done so much damage to this poor soul? I wanted nothing more than to turn back time and erase the memory of unleashing my special attack on Driger, which in turn, would also target Ray.

I couldn't help but stare as Ray peeled of his shirt and pants, My eyes transfixed onto his bare skin. I only tore my eyes away when the doctor reviled his wounds; broken skin decorated his back legs and arms. Some of the wounds were bleeding slightly and the smaller ones were barely recognizable as to what they were before.

The doctor moved fast, applying cream to the wounds then non-stick pads and finally lightly wrapping gauze to keep the pads in place.

"Alright, I suggest while having a bath don't apply water directly but dab it with a wash cloth, otherwise keep it clean and dry, apply cream and after three days leave it open to dry and I'll give you a shot to prevent infection."

"Ok i-what!" Ray's jaw dropped open and his skin turned a nasty shade of ghostly white as he began to shake once more.

"Is something the matter?"

I think the calm aura surrounding the doctor was causing Ray much discomfort since he was squirming about in his chair even more.

"N-nee-dle?" Ray stammered tightly hugging his chest.

"Yes, there isn't a problem is there?" The doctor was polite and his words soothing, probably to old people, but not to Ray who was currently shaking his head back and forth so badly it would fall of with a few more nods.

The doctor left the room and I turned to Ray, "It's only a needle, they don't hurt."

Ray turned his shaking form to me and was about to say something when the doctor returned holding a 3 inch needle, some cotton and a bandaid. The minute Ray got a look at that needle he was on my lap and shaking like there was no tomorrow. And me...I was blushing like mad because I now have a petrified kitten sitting on my lap and clutching onto my shirt like the world would end if he didn't.

"Don't l-let him give me the n-needle." Ray whimpered when the doctor came closer.

I sighed; I hated seeing Ray like this, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight, offering whatever little support I had to give.

The needle inched closer and Ray clamped his eyes shut, concealing himself within my arms. I couldn't help but think how right this felt, having Ray in my arms...

**NOTE:** I hope Kai doesn't sound too OOC in my story! I'm trying to show the nice part of him (only to Ray) , but also keep his regular bow-down-to-me attitude too

If you haven't seen G-rev and don't want me blabbing out the tiny bits from it, then please don't hate me after reading this. You have been warned

hehe, those who have seen G-rev know that Tyson was pretending to be Kai (With Kenny holding a towel behing himscarf) and Tyson said something along the lines of "I'm Kai, king of the world, bow down to me baby." That I found hilarious...but one question why did Tyson dream of Kai hugging him??!!

That really ticked me of, Kai/Ray fans, I bet you feel the same...you do, don't you?? But then I found it funny, i found out how odd Tyson and Kai would look as a couple...now if you replace him with Ray, wow! We have a match!

Tyson/Kai fans, don't hate me, and I know this is a Kai/Ray fic but some may also like the other pairing, so if you're reading, it is just my opinion Review please??


	4. I'm rooting for you

Eee hee hee! I'm so glad I'm not the only one! It seems everyone hates needles just as much as I do! Yay! I don't feel stupid of being afraid of them no more

TNTiggris: same here, that's why I hate shots.

autumnburn: you have nothing to worry about, I hate Kai/Tyson too.

Angel Spirit: Yes they do belong together and what made you laugh? I didn't think it was funny. But I'm flattered that you think it is! And Tyson is a jerk! Die Tyson!

black-moon-dream: Because then my story would end after chapter one. I know it's sad, bear with me.

Blazing Phoenix L: Stars? I don't remember seeing anything like that...and I hope in season 4 Kai is back to liking Ray! He's such a player LOL

cyndaquil-babe: I agree totally. Kai and Ray rule beyblades couples.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Hee hee I came pretty close to kicking my dentist when he was going to give me a shot on my gums. Those hurt...a lot.

toboewolf7: Don't fret, more sleep is always better

ChibiNekoSakura: Needles are scary, I hate them.

Hyperness: You're not being silly, I have a terrible fear of needles too. And I'm not even close to being a fan of Mariah

Doangel: Yuppers, That really happened in G-rev.

Shimizu A. Silver S: Now I really hate Tyson. Why can't Kai ever think of Ray like that! But the animations are really different in season 1 and 2...how can Kai have flash backs?? o-

Yume no Anime: That sorta calms me...and Tala does look eviler...but Bryan just has big feet.

kero-chan39: You're not a whimp, I used to cry for needles also. ;;

Reis1gurl: I am pround of myself and I like that you like this story but......I'm sorry if you hate me for this but...I don't like Mariah, only because she just in the way of the whole Kai/Ray thing. Sorry, and in G-rev, she's kinda a huge flirt...doesn't take much interest in Ray and Ray doesn't take much interest in her. It's basically a whole load of Mariah/Lee. Sorry to break it to you, really am. :( and you're close with the whole America thing, actually I'm just up north in Canada. Toronto is lovely............please don't hate me or my story, I don't like it when people hate mesobs

I was ashamed at my behavior back at the doctor's office, so ashamed that I didn't dare look at Kai as we drove in silence. I was painfully aware of the brief glances Kai would send my way once in while.

He probably thinks I'm such a wimp, scared of little old needles. Then again, did he not hold me when I jumped into his lap? I sighed, what else was he to do? He couldn't just leave me there, he's not that heartless...or was it just an act he put on in front of the doctor, so he wouldn't be lectured on manors? Or did he just feel sorry for me? Or did he...unanswerable questions frequently popped in my head, it was giving me a headache.

"Have you eaten?"

Kai's voice snapped me out of my own little world and I turned to look at him. Kai was focused on the road but I could tell he was waiting for my response.

"I had no time..." I responded softly, I winced as my arm started to sting...another reason to add to my growing list on 'why I hate needles.'

"Don't move your arm." Kai ordered, not once averting his gaze from the clear road ahead of us.

I nodded slowly as another wave of numb pain cascaded through my left arm.

"Is a coffee shop ok?" Kai asked, pulling up into the empty parking lot that belonged to a posh little café just ahead of us.

"It's fine." I smiled in thanks and hoped out of the car when Kai held the door open for me.

In truth I liked the way Kai would take care of me when I'm sick or hurt. Although most of the time I complained that I was more than capable of fending for myself, it felt good to have someone take care of me once in a while. Even if Kai acted like he couldn't care less.

I was glad of the air conditioning in this place, since it was humid outside, it made me want to scratch my wounds even more. There was a quaint little couple seated at the far end of the café and a small family at the other, other than that, the café was empty.

Kai selected a spot where we could sit in peace, he walked with a definite certainly, which made me wonder. Did he come here a lot? It sure seemed like a place that Kai would go to. The crowd was kept to a minimum, the volume was a whisper and the people for once, minded their own business.

Ordering vanilla flavored coffee and soft cheese buns, we sat down to eat.

"You didn't have to do this you know." I started, I was so caught up with Kai being so close to me I'd forgotten to thank him.

"Do what?" Kai asked, picking at a piece of the bun and popping it into his mouth.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "You know...taking me to the doctor and all, you could have been practicing for your next match...I'm sorry if I'm in your way or something."

I looked down at my steaming cup of coffee, I didn't want to look at Kai. I realized that I was nothing more than a burden in his eyes. He was probably feeling guilty for what he did...heh, Kai, feeling guilty, let alone anything is one in a million.

"If you were in my way, I would have canceled the appointment and let you walk there yourself." Kai's blunt answer was harsh yet reassuring. I wasn't in his way, that's all I needed to know for now.

"Still..." I paused for a moment, thinking about what I was going to say, "I want you to know how much I appreciate this, what you're doing for me."

"I'm not doing anything Ray." Kai words stung, "I feel obliged to do this for you, nothing more."

"Oh..." I lowered my head in so Kai wouldn't notice how miserable I looked. The tiny ray of hope that Kai could possibly like me was shut of. I mentally kicked myself, this was Kai I was dealing with. What else did I expect from him?

The sudden warmth upon my shaking hands brought me looking back into those magnificent mahogany deeps. I peered down and noticed Kai's hands were gently placed upon my own, reducing the shaking.

"Ray...I didn't mean it, not in that way." Kai's eyes were boring into my own, expelling a light tinge of pink upon my flushed face, "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

'But you did hurt me!' was what I wanted to scream, 'my hearts aches with a pain only you can repair.' But I didn't, I kept silent, waiting for Kai to continue.

"I-finish up quickly, Tyson and Max's match is coming up soon; I need to watch his battle style, to ensure my victory in the finals."

Pulling his hands away from mine, Kai sat back in his seat, drowning the rest of his coffee. It all happened so fast, one minute Kai was being all soft...and the next minute he was back to his usual self, makes me wonder if it all really happened...if this isn't just some silly dream of mine.

Finishing my breakfast I walked out the café door with Kai and into his car. We drove to the beyblade stadium in silence, nothing new about that.

Parking his car in the reserved lot for the I know I spelt it wrong!Blitzkrieg Boys we made our way to our designated rooms.

"Later Kai." I called walking down the hallway.

Kai looked up and gave me half a smile, "See you around."

KAI'S POV

I was still dumbfounded by my earlier actions back at the petite café, what made me do it, I had no idea. The one thing for sure is that I was drawn to Ray in a way I couldn't quite explain. Seeing him upset shatters me, I can't bear it to see him cry, I want to hold him till the end of day, never letting go.

I shook my head and smirked, it's amazing to see how much I've changed since my grandfather passed away and Boris locked up in jail. I'm free from their rule and it's never felt better. To heal the wounds of my past will be a long struggle, but I'll make it through in the end, I always have and I always will.

The door of my room cracked open and in walked Tala with Bryan. I chose to ignore them, I didn't feel like talking now so I busied myself with opening my locker, Apparently, they did.

"Kai, I want some answers." Tala demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glared at him and he sighed.

"I thought we could trust each other Kai, we grew up together, we're the best of friends, you can tell me." Tala persuaded, practically pleading with me.

"Tell you about what?" I growled when my locker wouldn't open.

"Well for starters, how you pulled of that win so easily with the kitty."

"He has a name so I suggest you use it." I snapped angrily.

"Ohh, looks like we've touched a soft part, don't tell me...nah." Tala shook his head, smiling like a mad man.

I just glared at Tala, giving up on pulling open my impossible locker, I kicked it hard sending it flying of the hinges and almost knocking Tala in the head.

"Well that's one way of solving your problems." Tala snorted and picked up the light locker door, "Now answer our question, how'd you manage to pull of a win so easily?"

I smirked and made my way to the door after gathering what I needed from my locker, Ever think, that I'm just good."

The door closed behind me with a slight click, chuckling to myself I made my way into the stands, twirling a familiar white beyblade in my palm...Drigger. No I didn't steal it. Ray dropped it in my car and I'm just going to return it, gives me an excuse to see Ray again.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our two teams today, The PPB allstars and the BBA revolution!" Jazzman's booming voice echoed through the well lit stadium soon followed by a roaring applause.

I smirked at one of the posters held up by a screaming fan girl, it read, _Tyson you're so hot! marry me!_ I grunted, yeah right.

There were actually a lot of posters that caught my attention, I had to stop myself from walking up to the people and yelling, 'Open your eyes!'

_Max your eyes are as deep as the ocean, I can swim in it forever and never drown. _

_Rick, you're so big and strong, open this pickle jar for me?_

_Tyson sign my undies!_

_Hero I'll love you till the cows come home! And the cows ain't never gonna come home! _The disturbing thing was that this person was at least 65 years of age.

Spotting Ray somewhere towards the middle of the stands I made my way over to him and sat directly beside him, it seems his White tiger X team didn't accompany him this time, for that I was glad.

RAY'S POV

I felt someone take a seat beside me, I didn't mind, but did they have to stare like that? I shifted uncomfortably, hopefully the chump beside me got the message and moved on ot of here. Nope, still there. But this time I didn't have the feeling I was being watched, if it wasn't for this persons lengthy legs I wouldn't have even noticed they were still there.

I risked a short glance at whoever it was and almost choked on my words when I realized it was Kai.

"K-Kai?" I stuttered taking a gulp of air.

Kai turned his head to the side to signal that I should carry on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked polity so that I wouldn't offend my steely ex-captain.

"Watching the upcoming match. What else?" Was his short and sweet answer.

I blushed slightly, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Kai turned his head as the commentators began to announce the arrival of the two opposing teams.

"I just thought that you would sit with your team that's all." The words brought me crashing back into reality.

We were no longer the team we used to be, we were split. Gone in our own directions. I thought I'd love to be back with the people I could so easily call family. But my thoughts kept drifting back to the Bladebreakers...and Kai. My friendship with Tyson and the rest was practically ruined and the excuses I had to being closer to Kai was no longer fitting.

"Hn." Kai grunted, "I came to give you this."

Extending his hand and placing my white beyblader on my lap Kai turned to leave.

"Wait, Kai." I desperately called out, "You can sit here you know, Lee and the others are out for the day."

Kai stopped, obviously thinking about it. Did I sound too desperate? I didn't think so. Shrugging Kai plopped down beside me to watch the rest of the match between Daichi and Rick.

Kai was very quiet, taking in information of Diachi's moves, by the smirk on Kai's face I could tell he had Diachi all figured out.

The fierce match between Diachi and Rick ended with Diachi the victor and also leaving him unconscious. Next Tyson was up against Max, this wouldn't be easy for either of them, considering the close past they share.

Kai's eyes widen slightly, taking more of an interest in Tyson's battle techniques. Tyson was Kai's ultimate opponent, if he got past Tyson, he'd take the title of world champion. Whether or not he won, I'd still be proud. I just wish after this tournament the Bladebreakers can reunite, and stay that way too.

The battle between Tyson and Max was indeed an interesting one. Neither one wanted to give up, let alone give the other a chance to attack. For what seemed like the final attack, Max called out his special, 'gravity control.' That defiantly had Dragoon in a tight spot. Tyson's quick thinking brought him back in control, with a shout of hope Tyson called on Dragoon's own special attack, 'Galaxy storm.' Which ended in a raging typhoon made up of water, which crashed down on Draciel and Max, knocking then both out.

"So he won, lets hope he'll win in his next battle with F dynasty, huh?" I mumbled to myself, silently applauding my long time friend.

"Whatever, either way I'll win." Kai scoffed, crossing his legs.

I smiled brightly, "I know you will."

Kai turned to me, slightly shocked look in his eyes. But that look disappeared soon, "So you're rooting for me."

That wasn't a question, just a confirming statement. Kai hardly asked questions, he said once it would only make him sound unsure of what was going on around him.

I smiled once again and placed my hand on his shoulder, "You can count on it."

Kai threw me half a smile, never once telling me to move my hand from where it lay comfortably on his perfectly chiseled shoulder blade.

**NOTE:** I don't know if I said this before but, did you ever notice that when Kai dropped his scarf on the ground, the ground cracked? I think it's some sort of training object...just like Picallos! Tee Hee Hee

Review please? I'll update...faster the more reviews I get. I was happy with the amount of reviews this time so I made an effort to get this thing out this week instead of waiting for the next.

Happy Halloween to all! In a couple of days depending where you are. In two days I'll be stuck at home giving out candy...boring, to bad none of my friends live close by--


	5. Something good comes out of everything b...

**Thankyou's**

toboewolf7: I think it's only natural that Ray roots for Kai

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Of course Kai cares....in his own insane little way...00

TNTiggris: Good, cuz there'll be quite a bit of spoilers on the way

Hyperness: Yup, Kai was a meanie, but it's the flow of story, so I got to stick, no matter how much it makes me crysniffs And Halloween was a blast! I got two bags full of candy! You?

autumnburn: When Ray powers up he looks freaky...meep!

ChibiNekoSakura: Yes, GO KAI!

RAY'S POV

So, Tyson won his battle against Max and in two days he'll be going against F-dynasty, then he'll be up against Kai. I so longed to be in the finals, to show the world just what I can do. More over, I wanted to show Kai what I could do...but I blew it. The only chance I had to prove to Kai that I can be all that and more, to at least gain some respect from my icy ex-captain. What am I saying, of course Kai has respect for me, these past few days did more than prove it.

Which reminds me, I need to get up out of bed and change my dressings. If I don't, who knows what unruly neighbors will be crawling under my skin. I shuddered at that thought.

Yawning and stretching groggily I stumbled out of my plush queen bed and grabbed onto the wooden frame of the bathroom door to support my weight. I sighed and shook my head, reaching for the toothbrush I failed to notice that half the toothpaste was in the sink than on my brush.

--

I collapsed back on the bed but forced myself to stay awake, I needed to do up my bandages. Stripping of my sleeping shirt I was left in boxers, now to find some cream...and gauze.

"Great..." I groaned moodily, I didn't have either cream or bandages. Another trip to the local drug store, joy...

Grabbing my wallet I bumped straight into the rest of the whitetiger x team on my way out.

"Ray, haven't seen you in a while. How you feeling?" Lee asked, patting me on the back and leading me down the hallway.

"Great, thanks." I lied, throwing a smile into the mix.

"That just wonderful Ray." Mariah cooed in her oh-so flirtatious voice, "That means you can accompany us to breakfast!"

"Yeah Ray, we promise we won't steal your food when you're not looking." Gary said, placing his hand over his heart.

"...umm..." I stuttered, what can you say to 4 pairs of prying eyes begging for answers, easy, "I really can't guys, sorry."

"What, but Ray!" Kevin whined stomping his foot, another one of his infamous temper tantrums.

"Stop acting like such a baby Kevin!" Mariah scolded, Kevin was so afraid he was now shivering.

"Listen guys, I'd love to come but I really need to do some shopping." I smiled and ran down the rest of the hallway before they could ask anything more.

Running got me pretty fatigued so I was glad that the elevator came quickly, at least I'd get some rest in there, 16 floors down seems like a long way when you're stuck in morning rush hour.

KAI'S POV

"KAI!!!"

Damn that Tala, what the hell could he want now? He's already called me 20 times in the span of 15 minutes. He just had to crash at my place, and he just had to bring Bryan and Spencer with him. The reason Tala called so much was because everything in my suite was so new to him that he practically needed to be potty trained.

"Kai! Didn't you hear me? I was calling and calling, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were ignoring me!" Tala huffed, standing in front of me, clearly furious with very damp clothes on.

"You know Tala." I began to mock, "Most sane people take_ off_ their clothes before entering the shower."

Tala glared at me so I continued, "The whole point of that rather simple procedure is to cleanse your body and not the clothes, that's the job of the washing machine."

Tala finally came around to notice that I was insulting him so he came up with a sharp reply, "If someone me told how to turn on the stupid shower maybe then I wouldn't be in this situation right now."

I could tell Tala was making a desperate attempt to stay calm so I decided to test his patience further, "If you had any common sense, which I doubt, by the way, you'd have noticed the 'shower head _on_' knobs located at the bottom of the shower."

I smirked when I saw Tala turn a very unpleasant shade of red that matched his almost as bright hair. Tala puffed out his cheeks once more and stomped out of the living room and into the guest bedroom. Where he was bust complaining to his boyfriend Bryan at what a jerk I was.

I snorted at the last line I heard, 'But Bryan! Kai's such a meanie! Can we please throw him out the window?' If it's anyone being thrown out the window it's Tala, he and Bryan won't stop with their annoying kissy, kissy routines every morning at breakfast. Honestly those two make me sick.

What I found odd was that as they continued to taunt me with that annoying routine every morning, I actually found myself pinning to be able to greet someone I love that way every morning and not worrying about something for once in my life.

Frequent pictures of Ray popped up in my mind and instead of shaking them away like I used to I let them linger there for a second longer, wondering what it'd actually be like to be with him. It may seem unlike me to do things like that, but I realized, I'm mature enough to admit I have something for the cute little neko, instead of running away from my problems like I used to.

Someone cleared their throat nosily behind me and sneezed full force onto my back.

I turned around and growled, "Can't you turn you head when you have to do that...thing?"

"You mean, sneeze?" Tala snickered cocking an eyebrow in response, "You know Kai, one can't control these things."

"Fine, but if I get sick don't go crying to Bryan that I'm sneezing all over you." I scoffed, turning back around to finish making my coffee.

Tala grunted behind me and clomped over to the medicine cabinet and creaked it open to look for the specific medicine.

"Kai, don't you have any cold medicine?" Tala asked digging through the contents, that were once neatly arranged.

"Can't you find a better method to look for it?" I grumbled, sipping at my bitter coffee, just the way I liked it.

Tala turned around to stick his tongue out at me before returning to mess up what was left of my organizational skills.

"Seriously Kai, where is it?" Tala cried, turning in defeat.

"How was I supposed to know you catch a cold, in Australia, where it's _hot_ not _cold_." I smirked when Tala began panicking.

"I must have caught it from someone in the plane...don't tell me you have no cold medicine in this house."

"I don't." I answered simply and watched as Tala began to hyperventilate.

"Kai!" Tala pouted, "Can you get it for me? I look a fright, I can't go out like this!"

"You got one thing right, you do look a fright." I chuckled when Tala began to fake a cry.

"Kai that's not fair you're not funny!"

"Who's laughing?"

"Kai!" Tala was getting restless, he did look a bit sick though.

I sighed reluctantly, "Fine, I need something from there anyways."

"What's that?" Tala asked, brightening instantly.

"I'm running low on ointment for burns, with Dranzer for a bitbeast I need to be prepared for anything." I answered, walking straight out the door.

So it was a lie, I had loads of ointment. But I didn't want Tala knowing that I wanted to do something out of the goodness of my heart, now did I?

RAY'S POV

"Stupid cuts, stupid wind, stupid day." I cursed under my breath, getting a few weird looks as I almost knocked down unsuspecting pedestrians.

I was having the worst day so far:

1) I tripped multiple times over rocks.

2) I was surrounded by reporters, asking when I betrayed the Bladebreakers.

3) I'd been to at least 7 drug stores that didn't have the right type of cream, or gauze.

4) They all said I needed to go to a medical supply center.

5) The medical supply center is 45 minutes away.

Thankfully, I got a bus fairly quck and I'm 10 minutes away from arriving at my destination.

But my bad luck followed me into the bus:

1) I was dead tired from waling.

2) The seats in the bus were all occupied, so I had to stand.

3) Someone forgot to apply deodorant and now the bus stinks.

4) My sensitive nose can't take more of this smell.

The speaker on the bus croaked to life, announcing my stop had arrived. I breathed a sigh of relief and hopped out the bus in search of the so called medical supply center.

I didn't have to search long since I only had to walk 2 blocks till I reached the small, red, white and yellow building. Stepping inside I was greeted with the cool air from the fans above and the soft scent of roses...owned by someone who obviously has some taste.

I skimmed through the headlines on top of each row and stopped in front of the one that said, 'minor cuts and burns.' I nodded to myself and proceeded down the row, stopping briefly to snatch up gauze and non-stick sterile pads. I checked of those items in my head and wandered down the store in search of cream.

'Creams and common medicines.' I smiled and hastily made my way down to the cream section, I was almost done.

I stood and gawked at the dozens of different types and brands of the same cream. What was I supposed to chose? I can't go home with the wrong one, this place is too far away to come all the way back...great, just great, my bad luck follows me here.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a ivory coloured hand reached out, barely skimming by my left cheek to grab hold of one of the many creams in front of me.

"This is the one you should be using."

"Huh?" I turned around and yelped in shock, "Kai!"

Kai just rose an eyebrow at me, "Hello to you to."

I blushed in embarrassment, "Hi, sorry, you just startled me...what were you saying?"

"I said, this is the cream you should be using." Kai repeated once again, opening out my cupped hands and placing the small white tube within it.

"You sure?" I looked down at the tube, it didn't look like what the doctor used.

"Positive, it works wonders." Kai smirked and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kai!" I called, "What are you doing here?"

Kai stopped midway and waited for me to catch up before speaking, "Buying cold medicine."

"You're sick?" I looked up at Kai, he didn't look sick.

"Tala is." Kai answered, "That's bum's to lazy to get it himself."

I giggled at the tone of Kai's voice, he was truly exasperated, "It's nice that Tala has someone to fall back on."

"If he wants someone to do his dirty work, he should pick on Bryan." Kai grunted and placed his bottle of medicine on the counter and grabbed my stuff and placed it together with his.

"Bryan?" I cocked my head to one side, I was confused with what Kai had just said.

"They've been going out for a while now."

I practically jumped with joy, for a second there I was boiling with jealousy in the begining at the thought of Kai already having someone like Tala. Then a thought hit me, what if Kai was straight? That would certainly explain the tone of his voice.

Before I could stop myself the words came tumbling out, "And you're ok with that?"

Kai turned to look at me, while pulling out a leather wallet, "If I wasn't, that'd make me quite the hypocrite."

I was so giddy I could barely talk, I could only smile like a lunatic. Kai gave me an odd look and paid for the items.

"You coming?" He asked holding the glass door open with his foot.

I mentally shook myself and ran out the door, fishing through my pockets all the wile. I pulled out a ten from my wallet and flagged it in front of Kai, whose attention I finally got.

"I hope you don't mind American money, I didn't convert anything yet." I apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"You don't have to pay me, consider this my good deed for the day." Kai smirked and handed me one of the two bags.

I grinned and accepted the bags, "Thanks Kai."

We walked in silence, going nowhere until Kai spoke up, he sounded very uneasy.

"About what I said earlier." He started, "About being ok with the whole Tala and Bryan dating thing, remember what I said?"

What was he getting at? Kai seemed awfully jumpy all of a sudden, he wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Yeah, you said, 'if I wasn't, that'd make me quite the hypocrite'...right?"

"I did, and about that, are you-"

I cut Kai off midway, I knew what he was getting at now, I smiled widely, "It'd make me quite the hypocrite if I wasn't."

**NOTE:** I have to say, Halloween has to be the best time of year! free candy Well of course it can't be better than Christmas, 'Free presents!'

I hope you all had fun, and if you didn't that's ok! This will brighten you up, candy rots the teeth.

Terrible, but no one can live without candy, care to back me up here?

Review please, and please, this time I had 6 reviews!-- but i still posted this chap up this weekend since I underatand that last week was the night of Halloween, no time for anything I certainly didn't get any writing done o tata!


	6. pain to pleasure to Tala

Oh happy day! Oh happy day! ; teehee I'll stop now, here's the thank you list

TNTiggris: Candy does make the world go round and good for you, but how'd you manage to update on Halloween? Weren't you busy? 0-;

ChibiNekoSakura: teehee! Thankies!

Hyperness: when you say don't ask, I have to ask. How'd you manage to trip over bushes?? I know it's dark, but it's not that dark aww, poor you! Falling over bushes isn't fun! And about the white tigers finding about their relationship in later chappies, I'm not sure whether I'm going to put it in, probably not. srry! But I am planning to have Lee warn Ray to be careful around Kai, so he's kinda protective;; And I love a cute Tala, I can't bear him being serious all the time, I just end up disliking him them :(

cyndaquil-babe: thank you hee

Forfirith on a sugar high: that's right! Coincidence it is this is a mainly focused on Kai/Ray so I have to add a bit of them in every chapter, I just hope it isn't a bit too much:(

toboewolf7: that's ok, I meant that Kai and Ray are ok with each other being gay and all, I get confused too so no probs

kero-chan39: I forgive you, I'm not terrific with updating either it's cute? Thankyou!

autumnburn: I would never abandon something people actually like .....Unless...nope kidding

Reis1gurl: Yay! You're not upset with me! I was worried that you would, because some people just can't take it when someone says something against what they like. Like a one pesky reviewer in my other fic that said there was too much making out...gosh! There was like hardly anything !

You mentioned 'rednecks' aren't they raciest Canadians? Oh well, that's just what I heard. Just to clarify, I'm only a Canadian citizen and I'm not French...terrible at the language! I'm actually south Asian, that's not much of a surprise is it? Seeing as how Toronto is so multicultural lovely! My friends say i'm most like Ray, but I think I'm a cross between Max and Ray, I'm a hyper, happy-go-lucky one that's for sure! But I tone down a lot and really listen if someone has a problem, I'll even put my two cents in.

I like pink too, but I really like blue! You being a flirt doesn't bother me one bit and it doesn't jeopardize no nothing! Anyway, what girl doesn't go boy crazy? eee hee hee!

I walked into my room, still slightly giddy at today's previous events. Dumping the bag of medicine on the large bed I trudged into the bathroom.

Opening the silver handled faucets above the marble sink I let the water run till it became icey cold, just they way I like it on a hot summers day.

Grabbing my white top I threw it into the hamper along with my pants, I should really get around to washing my clothes or soon I'll be left with nothing to wear. I sighed deeply and turned my attention to the running water behind me.

As the water splashed onto my sweat beaded face it felt like I was finally awake, it also felt cold. Turning of the taps and grabbing a towel I set back out again, only to have the phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered within two rings.

/"Ray, I think you have my bag."/

"Kai?" I questioned the voice on the other end.

/"Yes. Now check your bag, Tala's throwing a fit."/

I giggled at the metal image of Tala stomping around Kai's suite yelling, 'I want my medicine!'

"Hold on Kai." I gently placed the phone on the side table and rummaged through the contents of my bag. Sure enough, there was the purple box titled, 'coughs and colds.'

/"Do you have it?"/ Kai asked, shortly followed by wailing in the background and then a 'shut up Tala.' From Kai.

"Yes, and I'm assuming you have my bag." I wasn't exactly panicking, but the thought of old, itchy bandages on me for days didn't exactly put me to ease.

/"Yes. I think it will be better if you came here."/

"Why's that?" Curiosity was taking it's toll on me.

/"Tala won't get of my leg."/

I had to stop myself from laughing, there was a whole side to Tala that no one ever saw, a side that is better kept inside.

"Sure I'll come, but it may take a while." I'd have to take the bus again, no problem though, Kai's suite isn't to far away.

/"Be here in 15 minutes."/

"I'll try." I promised before putting the phone down.

Just when you think a guy can't get any more demanding, he can. How am I supposed to get there in less than 15 minutes?

Grabbing the nearest clothes, not caring that it didn't match I ran straight out the door to catch the early bus.

KAI'S POV

"Tala, you can get of my leg now." I scowled trying to shake the red head off.

"No! I want my cold medicine! I feel terrible!" Tala wailed, gripping my leg tighter.

"You ARE terrible." I corrected, now trying to peel the teen of my leg, it was going numb and Tala was going to pay.

"Am not! BRYAN!"

"Tala you're such a baby!" I growled, "Ray's coming here in 15 minutes with your medicine."

Tala immediately stopped his wailing and got of my leg, "Ray?" He repeated, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, Ray." I slumped down into a large leather arm chair and rubbed my sore leg.

"Why couldn't you go to him?" Tala asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Because someone was clinging onto my leg." I answered, infuriated by Tala's childish antics.

"That's no excuse Kai." I watched as Tala walked over to the fan switch and flicked it upwards, turning on the antique fan overhead.

"What are you getting at." I was highly suspicious with Tala's strange behavior all of a sudden.

"Oh nothing, except that I think a certain someone has a tiny winy crush on you-know-who." Tala cooed in his annoying sing song voice.

"Tala grow up." I grunted, standing from the comfortable arm chair.

Tala puffed out his cheeks at that comment and turned his head when the sound of heavy footsteps approached.

"Bryan!" Tala squealed and jumped on the older boy, hugging him tightly.

"What's this I hear?" Bryan inquired, sitting in the chair I was just in with Tala in his lap.

"Kai's kitten is coming over." Tala stated proudly.

"He's not my kitten." I cleared, balling my fists.

"Well not yet of course, because Kai's too afraid to make the first move." Tala announced matter-of-factly.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I declared, stepping into the kitchen.

"Then why don't make a move already? It's so boring to be in the sidelines." Tala drawled in a bored voice.

"Will you two disappear when Ray comes." I asked, ignoring the earlier question.

"Why?" Tala probed, with that same voice that hinted that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

Surprisingly, he said nothing. So I continued, "Because, you two will ruin everything."

"How?" Bryan questioned, joining Tala's little game of, 'let's annoy the hell out of Kai.'

I was about to answer when the door bell rang, I got up to get it but Tala beat me there. I growled softly, warning Tala not to do anything stupid.

"Ray? What are you doing here?" Tala asked as innocent as ever.

"I came to give back the medicine." Ray answered, the poor thing looked so uncomfortable.

"Oh that thing." Tala steeped to the side, motioning Ray to come in.

With a quick glance in my direction, Ray stepped inside and immediately took of his shoes. He was too polite for his own good.

I watched as Ray walked over to me, bag in hand.

"Here." He said politely, handing the bag over to me.

"Thanks, I'll get your stuff." I tossed the medicine into the cabinet and stalked into the bedroom to retrieve Ray's stuff.

RAY'S POV

There was Bryan and Tala, standing beside me, I was terribly uncomfortable. And Kai just had to go and leave me with these goons.

"Sit down, you're as stiff as a board, we won't bite you know." Tala called from the inviting sofa in the middle of the room.

I nodded, fully aware how forced it came out as I walked over to where Tala was and slid into the comfortable seating place.

I reached to scratch my bandaged arm when Tala stopped me suddenly saying, "When did you last change these?"

I flushed at the tone of Tala's voice, how was supposed to tell him I haven't changed it for almost two days. I guess he read my mind because he nodded once more.

"It only gets itchy when it's not been keep clean, but it's also a sign that your wounds are getting better." Tala coughed a little but carried on anyways, "Your risk of infection may be high right now, and your best bet is to change your bandages here."

I tensed at that, and Tala felt it since he was still holding my wrist.

"Relax, if you're not comfortable around me and Bryan, let Kai do it for you." Tala laughed and placed my hand back down.

I wasn't proud but I had to say it, "I can do it myself, it's no big deal."

"Oh?" Tala rose an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you'll be jumping all over the place when the disinfectant sinks in."

"Disinfectant?" The slight tremble in my voice gave away that I was a touch frightened.

"That's why Kai's going to be there, he's like a mini doctor itself, you'll be fine." Tala laid back to rest against Bryan.

"I know that...but I didn't think I needed disinfectant." I mumbled softly.

"Of course you do, you need to clean your wounds until your skin comes back."

I said nothing, I didn't need to since Kai returned. Now I was really going to be a burden, Kai's going to think I'm nothing but a big baby for sure.

"Hey Kai."

"What Tala." Kai's gruff voice sounded.

"Ray needs to clean up now."

"Oh?" Kai asked turning to face me, "How long has it been?"

"Since the doctor..." I muttered under my breath and kept my head down.

"You need to be more responsible Ray. Lets go." Kai ordered, waiting till I was following him.

Kai led me down a long hallway until we reached an oak wood door with the name 'Kai' engraved into a metal slab. Walking into the room I wasn't surprised by its size or the rich woods and stones that made up most of the furniture.

But the item that interested me the most was a large acrylic painting that of a small boy which greatly resembled Kai and a gentle faced woman and a smiling man on each side of the cheery boy.

I stopped to stare at the painting before asking, "Who's this?"

"That is me when I was little, the people beside them are my parents, but they died." Kai added the last part with a lingering sadness that made tears well up in my own eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I whispered, almost as if I spoke to loud I'd shatter the fragile atmosphere between us.

"It couldn't be helped." Kai replied gruffly before twisting the gold knob on the bathroom door.

I wanted to so badly ask what Kai meant by that but I knew that I'd be cutting it thin if I did. I shook that thought away and peered into the widely opened door of the exceptionally large ensuite.

"Umm...Kai?" I timidly steeped into the bathroom and watched as Kai rummaged through one of the many cabinets.

"Come in." He answered and only turned around when he found a large white bottle with blue lettering on it. That was most likely the disinfectant, I shuddered at that thought.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, Kai motioned me to sit on the stool in the far corner. I unconsciously obeyed, far too concentrated on the cotton balls Kai just found.

"I'm going to clean your wounds and dress them up again, that's not a problem is it?" Kai walked over to me carrying the necessary materials.

I vigorously shook my head and shuddered once when Kai opened up the bottle, letting the intoxicating smell torment my sensitive nose.

Suddenly Kai closed the bottle and looked up at me, "If you haven't changed the bandages in two days, then you haven't showered either. Am I right?"

My face flushed a million different shades of red before I finally brought myself to nod sharply.

Kai smirked slightly, "Thought so. I suggest you shower first then."

I could only nod once again. Kai left the room to leave me to shower in peace.

I removed my clothes once again and stepped into the warm mist of the relaxing shower. I sighed in content, oh how wonderful it felt to be clean. But it didn't feel so wonderful to have a stinging pain hit every five seconds where the water touched my wounds.

I decided that it was more pain than pleasure so I gladly jumped out of the shower, but then jumped back in when I released there was no towel in sight.

"Kai?" I called from inside. No reply.

"KAI?" I gulped and tried louder this time.

"What?" Came the half annoyed reply.

I swallowed hard, "I need a towel." I spoke softer this time, knowing Kai could hear me.

Kai sighed from outside the door and then footsteps were heard and the door knob turned.

"Stay in the bathtub." Kai announced his presence with that simple line.

More shuffling and then the banging of various doors.

"Here."

I could see Kai's silhouette on the other side of the curtain and blushed feverishly. Does this shower curtain have to be so translucent?

I peeked my head from behind the curtain, hiding the rest of my body. Kai's outstretched arm was holding out the towel. I grabbed it from him, noting the highly visible pink tinge decorating his cheeks.

"Thanks." I smiled and slipped back behind the shower curtain.

Drying myself was particularly hard, seeing as I had to avoid causing more pain to my already hurt body. But the task was done and I called out to Kai once again, saying that I was done. I was double thinking whether I should put on the rest of the clothes, I decided against it and remained with only boxers.

Kai re-entered the bathroom and went straight to the cleaning materials and squatted down beside me.

"This will hurt." Kai informed, wetting the cotton ball with the disinfectant.

"I always thought bluntness was an attractive quality in men." I scoffed sarcastically. I really didn't need to be reminded of the pain.

Kai grunted, but beneath the mass of blue hair I saw a small smile tugging at the corner of his well defined lips.

I winced in pain when the medicine came in contact with my broken skin, without knowing it I grabbed onto Kai's free hand, clutching it tightly.

"I know it hurts, try and relax and don't think about it." Kai gave my palm a reassuring squeeze and went back to work.

When Kai moved the cotton ball to the deep wounds on my back I jumped and yelped in pain. Kai stopped instantly and a worried look crossed his face for a brief second.

"Ray, it'll all be over soon." Kai's rich voice was barely heard as he continued to work on my back.

The pain was spreading like fire, burning into my flesh emitting a strangled cry as I gripped Kai's shoulders so tightly my knuckles turned white.

Kai stopped a few seconds later, and the closing of a bottle was heard, my torture was over yet I still refused to let go of Kai's shoulders, he didn't seem to mind so I hung in there a while longer.

Warm hands pressed their way along my torso and then my rib cage along with that came a long strip of cloth being wrapped around my body, covering my back wounds. I shivered unconsciously when Kai's warm hands traced along my spine, I moaned softly, enjoying the gentle touch. My head was still buried in the crook of Kai's neck as he continued to finish the wrappings.

"Ray..." Came his breathy voice as he lightly placed his hands on my shoulders.

I looked up in slight shock at the sudden weight on my shoulders; Kai was peeling into my soul with those magnificent fiery orbs of his. Suddenly it felt like the world around us burned to ashes, time itself seemed to freeze and it was just the two us, stuck in a world of no return.

Our lips inched closer to a stage where they were mere centimeters apart from touching, steady breathes rose in the anticipation of what was about to happen. The knob of the bathroom turned, that brought us back to the reality of things, Kai hastily distanced himself from me, yet he still kept a firm hold my shoulders.

"Hey Kai? Where exactly did you keep the cold medicine?" Tala poked his head through the door and then sweat dropped at the sight before him, "Did I disturb something?"

I was speechless, blushing and breathless that as I stood to gather my items I turned into a blundering, butterfingered git, dropping the bandages and cream right unto Kai.

"I'm such a klutz!" I blurted, falling to my knees in a desperate attempt to gather my things again.

A warm hand came in contact with my own, forcing me to look back into those eyes of the owner I held so dear.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a loud sneeze from somewhere in the background.

Kai growled through gritted teeth, "What's your problem now Tala?"

"I said I wanted to know where the cold medicine was." Tala pouted at Kai's rude tone, "Unless you're too busy."

"No, i'm done dressing Ray's wounds." Kai got up and turned around to look at me, signaling that I should follow him.

I nodded in silent obedience, still dumbfounded and annoyed at Tala at what could have happened if he didn't interrupt. Maybe this wasn't the time or place for my first kiss to occur. Maybe I'll have another chance like this, some other time, when I'm not busy crying in pain and I can just savor the feel of Kai's lips upon my own.

Yes, I'll wait till that moment occurs, but just like the future is a mystery to me, so is Kai. Always has been and always will be.

**NOTE:** Chapter 6 done and 7 on the way! A friendship has been formed and Tala's constant intervention will be plenty I like Tala! He's so cutie wutie! If there were chibi Tala plushies I'd hug the life outta them ccuuttee!!!!! Can you imagine Tala throwing a temper tantrum? Ccccuuuutttteee!!!!! Sorry, just a little obsessed with the cuteness that is a teddy bear Tala.

But I still love Kai and Ray they're the best!

Review? I know you want too okay...maybe you don't, but make me happy and review anyways please and thankyou


	7. out in the open

Here's the thank you list

Iluvrei: I know, I know! But this fic would end at that chapter if I did decide to let them kiss, or at least the chapter after that one, to show how their relationship worked out. For my other fic, there have been at least two other Inu-yasha crossovers, but no Ray/Kai pairing.

essenceofthedark: Aww! Thanks!

ChibiNekoSakura: Tala does rock!

babymar-mar: he didn't apologize, it doesn't seem too Kai-like, but he tries showing he's sorry in various ways throughout the fic. Like in one chap where Kai said something like, "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

TNTiggris: smart! Come to think of it, I may have written on Halloween day also, how else would I have managed to get this fic up that weekend? Silly me and sorry above not answering your que's last chap, don't know how I missed it. I did notice Miguel cheated, and I haven't seen the whole season of G-rev yet.

kero-chan39: In time, they will kiss. The best of things take time to happen, and they are the most rewarding...I think I've read that in a book--;;

Angel Spirit: I'm not sure about Tala trying to get them together. Maybe in another fic of mine, but in this fic, Tala lives to annoy but Tala will try persuading Kai to do something about his crush, that I am sure of...well almost sure of...

autumnburn: Ray and Kai are the best! And Tala's...second best??

Forfirith on a sugar high: Yes it is yes it IS Tala is too cute, especially in the first season...CUTE! And you weren't TOO hyper, I been worse, believe me

toboewolf7: Actually, none of the above, this chapter is entirely different, but it adds to the plot...I guess??

Reis1gurl: you have got to be the sweetest person ever!!! I wuv you!!!

Out in the open

The phone rang, disturbing me from my sleep. I groaned and cursed. Damn these hotel phones, no answering machines. Rolling to the side I reached out and bumped my hand against the side of the phone. Cursing madly at the newfound pain I hastily grabbed the phone and knocked it into my hand.

"Hello?" I yawned, not caring who the person was.

/"Ray! Buddy how you feeling?!"/

It was Lee, "Great. Why ask?"

/"I was there when that Hiwatiri kid practically killed you, remember?"/

"Lee, don't be crazy, he didn't kill me. It was a few scratches, that's all." Though my voice muffled by the numerous beside me, Lee made out the slight anger that was in my voice.

/"Whoa, don't need to get all defensive on me like that. I know he's your former teammate and all, but you don't need to stick up for him like that."/

I groaned slightly, "I'm not sticking up for him, Kai's more than capable of doing that himself. But what I don't appreciate is when people stretch the truth."

/"Ray come on, you were knocked unconscious."/ Lee sounded like he really was deeply concerned about my well being, but he didn't have to go saying things about Kai.

"Yes, but it wasn't serious, I wasn't even rushed to the emergency this time."

/"Ray, you know I only have your best interests at heart."/

"I know Lee, you're like my older over protective brother or something like that." I laughed softly.

/"And you're the younger, carefree brother who always gets up to no good."/

I heard Lee laugh on the other end and I smiled to myself, I hated the tension between us, even if it was only for a while.

"Back on topic-"

/"There never was a topic."/ Lee reminded, a hint of laughter still in his tone.

"Well then I'll make one. Why'd you call so early in the morning?"

/"You must know that today's Gary's birthday."/ Lee said, a bit more serious this time.

"I don't forget these things Lee." I snorted, slightly taken aback that Lee thought I'd actually forgotten.

/"Yeah, I know. But back to the point, the rest of us were thinking of throwing a small party for Gary in my suite."/

"Sounds great, call me when it starts, I'm tired." I yawned noisily to emphasize my point.

/"Ray, it's 12:30, in the _afternoon_. What were you doing last night that took so much of your sleeping time?"/

"I...uh-" sure I was at Kai's, simple as that. But how exactly was I supposed to tell Lee that? He made it pretty clear in the beginning of our conversation that he didn't think too highly of Kai.

/"Never mind that. I need you to take care of the cooking. All Mariah makes is tofu salad. And we need cake."/ Lee gagged on the other end and I shuddered, remembering the first time I tried her 'master piece' as she called it.

"Sure I'll come. Give me 20 minutes."

/"Sure, Bye."/

"See you Lee."

Placing the phone back on it's hook I was tempted to catch up on sleep. I shook that thought out of my head and jumped out of bed. I promised Lee I'd come so I would. Besides, how bad could it be?

---------------------

Standing outside Lee's suite I was about to knock when a pair of arms grabbed my collar and yanked me inside.

"Wha?! Lee! What's the big idea?!" I snapped as he dragged me into the kitchen area.

The bowls, spices and ingredients were set before me it a neat line, and the strong smell of the spice caused me to sneeze every 5 minutes.

"Kevin, you can put away the spices, we don't need those. But get out the 3 eggs, milk and butter from the fridge. White eggs, not brown."

"What's the difference?" Kevin asked, from where his head was buried in the refrigerator.

"Brown eggs are used for cooking." Lee answered, but Kevin wasn't satisfied.

"Aren't we cooking now?"

"No, we're _baking_. Big difference there, the eggs are used for more important dishes."

"And Gary's cake isn't important?" Kevin innocently asked, juggling, the butter jar, milk pitcher and the eggs all at once.

Lee's left eye twitched, signaling that he was pretty annoyed, "Just shut up and do as you're told."

"That doesn't answer my question." Kevin pouted childishly.

"Kevin! Gary's cake is important, but brown eggs are used for different types of cooking."

"I thought you can use them for baking also. They are eggs after all." Kevin dropped the items he was carrying on the counter top and jumped back down.

Lee's patience was wearing thin, "You can use them for baking, but I prefer not to."

"But w-"

"As interesting as the topic of eggs is, we really need to get going here." I interrupted, feeling sick to the stomach with the topic of eggs first thing in the morning.

With a little grumbling we were set back on track.

"Where's Gary and Mariah?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Mariah out shopping with Gary, she's acting as the distracter." Lee replied, while kneading the soft dough, "I need half a cup of water."

Nodding I reached for a cup and filled it halfway with water and handed it over to Lee.

"Ray, why were you in such a rush to get off that one morning when we met." Kevin asked.

"I-needed to drop of something." I answered quickly, hoping he wouldn't pry deeper.

"Drop of what?"

"Medicine." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh ok, who'd you drop it of at?"

I stammered, I didn't really want to tell them, but what harm could it really do?

"I dropped it off at Kai's place."

"Kai?" Kevin and Lee echoed in union.

"Yeah, Tala had a cold and our bags got mixed accidentally."

"How could your bags get mixed, unless..."

"Lee, don't think that way." I defended, this time myself, "I just ran into Kai at the...local drug store that's all."

"What were you doing at the drug store in the first place?" Lee wasn't looking at me when he said this, but instead at the dough.

"Just getting bandaids...for the really tiny scratches."

Thankfully Lee bought that little lie and I was grateful for that.

"So what were you up to yesterday?" Lee inquired, digging deeper this time.

Obviously he thought it had something to do with Kai, and obviously, he was right. But oh well, I guess once it's off my chest I can finally breathe.

"I was at Kai's." Noticing the funny looks I was getting I quickly added, "Nothing happened! I swear!" Of course leaving out the fact that we almost kissed last night. And if it wasn't for Tala that 'almost kissed' would become a 'we did kiss.'

All I heard was Lee sighing and then dragging me over to the couch in the far end of the room, away from Kevin, who was told not to follow.

Sitting me down on the couch, Lee began to speak.

"Listen Ray, you're young and I know you like what you see but-"

"What?! What do you mean, 'I like what I see?'" I stuttered and stammered to get the right words out. He couldn't possibly be talking about...no way!

"I mean, I know the very thought of Kai is tempting but-"

"LEE!!" Right now I was blushing like mad at what was just said.

Lee sighed and gently placed an arm around my shoulders in an comforting manner, "Face it Ray, given all the evidence; not looking twice at the world's most gorgeous girls, ignoring Mariah's flirtiest attempts at getting your attention, gawking every time Kai's in sight...I know your little secret."

I tugged at my long sleeved shirt, glad that the suite was air conditioned, "For one thing Lee, Mariah is like a little sister to me, and plus I don't _gawk_, I glance every once in a while."

"So you're not denying the truth?" Lee questioned, slightly amazed.

I breathed out slowly and shook my head, Lee had won this time.

A triumphant smile lit up Lee's face, "So I was right all along, you _do_ have a thing for Kai."

"If you tell anyone-" My threatening speech was cut short as Lee silenced me by rudely interrupting.

"Relax Ray, I'm not going to tell anyone, you have my word." Lee promised, placing his right hand over his heart.

"Thanks." I mumbled, still a bit red.

"As a friend I must warn you to be careful, I personally don't think Kai would make good boyfriend material." Lee warned with a gentle tone.

I took it more seriously than I should have, "Lee, Kai's going to make a great boyfriend. You shouldn't judge a persons personality by the way you seem to think. Didn't you once say the same thing?"

Lee's expression softened a great deal, "I'm sorry. You're right, just because he acts like an emotionless bastard on the outside, doesn't mean he really is one."

"Lee! You're not being serious!" I argued when my so called best friend cackled with laughter.

Sobering up a little Lee managed to put on a straight face, "Are you sure he's the one Ray?"

"Positive Lee." I replied, glad that I now at least had someone to turn to in times of need.

"Are you guys done yet?" Came Kevin's very annoyed voice, "I'm not going to do this all by myself you know!"

"We know Kev." Lee sighed and pulled me up with him.

We worked in silence for the rest of the hour, we only spoke when the rich chocolaty cake was out of the oven and ready for the finishing touches.

"Someone get the chocolate tube." I called, wailing my hands in the air. Mariah just called saying they were on their way back and we were in a mad dash to get everything done in time.

"Got it!" Kevin announced tossing the thin tube in my direction.

"Thanks!" I caught the tube with ease and began to layer the top of the cake with it; a delicious chocolaty smell filled the air, making my stomach growl. This all adds to the fact that I still haven't had any breakfast.

"I need vanilla icing." Lee rushed around, opening and closing drawers to find the desired object.

"I have it." Kevin threw Lee the tube and Lee began to write out the words, 'happy birthday Gary!' in big on top of the chocolate paste.

The door bell rang twice, jolting us out of our work. Luckily we were done. Except one more thing was needed, the REAL food.

"Lee?" I asked, panicking, "Where's the real food?"

"You mean lunch?"

"Yeah that."

"The delivery guy was supposed to be here about now with it." Lee checked his watch before realizing the door had to be answered, "hide behind the counter and yell 'surprise' on my call."

Lee casually strolled over to the door and breathed in relief when he realized it was the delivery guy.

"$50.04 please." The guy's nasal voice sounded.

Lee paid the guy and hurriedly bought the food and placed it on the counter.

I was about to ask what he had ordered but the doorbell sounded again. Once again Lee walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Gary and Mariah. Opening the door in a way that he couldn't be seen Lee jumped aside when he heard their approaching footsteps.

Once inside we popped up from behind the counter with smiles plastered on our glowing faces.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARY!"

"FOOD!!!" Gary exclaimed and rushed towards the great display of rice, chicken, pasta and salad.

**NOTE:** I know you may be disappointed that there was no Ray and Kai action in this chapter so I'll put quite a bit in the next, it'll be...a whole chapter dedicated to the world's cutest beyblade couple And who knows? Tala may just drop by in the middle to stop and say, "How you doing?" teehee!

I know there are some of you out there who do read this fic and don't review, I do that sometimes to when I'm too tired to hit the review button --;; But all it takes is a short review whether or not you liked the fic. I do appreciate longer reviews more since I love reading them, but please? It won't take too much of your time. pretty please, the more the merrier!

Review?

**IMPORTANT!!** By the way, for those of you that has seen the part in **G-REV** where Tyson and Kai are under the stars, can you **PLEASE** tell me what happened? And what KAI'S PROBLEM IS that Tyson of all people have to help him out? Is it because Boris is back? BTW what happened during Tyson and Kai's battle and after the battle, what happened to RAY and the BLITZ-boys where'd they go? **I REALLY NEED TO KNOW! **I MISSED THOSE EPIPIES!!! Damn alarm clock decided not to ring at 8:30 am on a SATURDAY! Also what happened the episode right after Ming-Ming and Boris was introduced?

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!


	8. First Kiss

Here's the thank you list; sorry for the delay.

Angel Spirit: thanks anyways, I'll find out somehow

Iluvrei: thanks.

TNTiggris: good luck getting up early.

Forfirith: The dark angel: nope! Lee's just smart!

ChibiNekoSakura: They are, aren't they?

kero-chan39:thanks!

toboewolf7I understand.

Reis1gurl: I will when I get time.

I took my seat high up in the stands to watch Tyson and Daichi's match against the brother-sister duo called F-Dynasty.

Sure F-Dynasty took the lead when it was a tag team match, but did they really stand a chance battling individually, let alone battling against Tyson?

It wasn't settled, tag-team or individual match, but surely Tyson wasn't so stupid that'd he'd actually agree to a tag team, was he? There's too much at risk for this to happen, Tyson has to have his head on his shoulders and not up in the clouds where everything seems perfect. If Tyson and Daichi fail to come out victorious in this match, they can kiss the finals good-bye.

I look a few short glances around the stadium and noticed two things: Kai and his team were sitting close to the front on the left side, and two; Lee and the others were heading my way with bags full of popcorn.

"Hey Lee." I greeted and accepted the bag of cheddar flavored popcorn I was given.

"Hey." Lee took a seat beside me and grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Did you hear what Jazz man just announced?"

"Nope, too busy collecting popcorn from you."

Lee pulled a face and continued, "Tyson just agreed to a tag team match against F-Dynasty."

"What?!" I croaked, choking on half-eaten popcorn, "But doesn't Tyson realize how risky this is? Why isn't he thinking straight?"

"The audience is pretty surprised also, as am I." Lee continued on, "But I guess I kind of see where Tyson's taking this."

"What do you mean Lee?" I asked, purely puzzled by his wisdom.

"If it were me out there, I'd want to really show them up. Show them who's boss up in the blading dish."

"You mean, Tyson thinks that'd he'd be well respected as a strong beyblader if he beat Julia and Raul at their own game?"

Lee nodded, "Something like that."

I smiled uncomfortably, "Let's hope he manages to pull this off."

We watched intently, Tyson and Daichi's every move, the audience cheering and applauding when thinks went right. And sighing softly when F-Dynasty took the upper hand.

It went on for quite a while, and with every passing minute F-dynasty fed of the crowd's applause, getting stronger by the second. Tyson was panicking slightly and Daichi was jumping all over the place. But in the end, Tyson and Daichi pulled of a floppy move preformed by the brother-sister duo, caught them of guard and went in for the kill.

"Guess Tyson did know what he was doing after all." I whispered to myself.

-------------------------

I was back in my suite and started smoothing the sheets on my bed when a soft knock sounded.

"Coming!" I called and walked over the large door, "Lee? Mariah, Kevin and Gary? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to the market to find ingredients in order to make fruit salad." Mariah explained batting her eyelashes, "You coming Ray?"

"You know, actually I was thinking of calling it a night, it's 9:30 and I'm exhausted." I quickly lied.

"What?!" Mariah protested, "But you'll miss my desert Ray!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I need my rest." I sighed to show I was disappointed, hopefully they would buy my act.

I sneaked a glance Lee's way; he always knew when something was up with me. I guess that's what you get when you've known a guy for the majority of your life.

Lee sent me a quizzical look and I yawned to express my fatigue.

"Well alright, let's go you guys, Ray needs his rest." Lee concluded, "I just don't know why you have to train until you faint."

"Thanks Lee. Night guys." I smiled and lightly shut the door. I wasn't going to bed, I had other plans in mind.

The noise in the hotel distracted me to a point where I wasn't able to hear myself think. I always liked the parks at night, not to hot and not to cold and where the only noise heard were the crickets in the shallow pond.

Changing into a breezy white long sleeved shirt and baggy black sweatpants I made my way to the elevators.

--------------------------------

Like I expected the park seemed deserted, the pine wood benches sat no one as a mild breeze gently blew the dark green leaves across the land, slowly circling my ankles,

I let out a breath and proceeded further down the grassy area. I sensed that I wasn't alone and I was right, seated at the furthest lonesome bench, hidden behind a grand tree, sat a figure, creamy white scarf moving ever so slightly.

My instant reaction was Kai. Who else could it be? No one in the right mind that I know of would spend a late Saturday night sitting alone in the dead of night except Kai. I didn't want to disturb his peace but I needed some company, I didn't think I'd ever get scared of the dark, but I was.

My feet moved swiftly until I reached Kai. He turned his head slightly and shuffled closer to the edge, inviting me to sit.

After a long moment of silence I decided to speak, "You ready for Tyson?"

Kai smirked and replied, "I've never wanted to take someone down more than I do now."

"With that kind of attitude I'm sure you'll win." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But I was trained not to underestimate anyone. I almost lost in our battle." Kai started, "Too bad you couldn't be the one to battle Tyson in the end."

"I'd rather loss to you than anyone else." I whispered silently.

"Why's that?"

I shifted closer to the warm body beside me, "You deserve this, plus you're my friend."

I didn't know where I was going with this, I didn't know why I was ok with losing to Kai. I just was.

"How's your wounds?" Kai asked suddenly.

"They've healed completely thanks to you." I smiled gratefully.

Kai turned his face slightly away from me and I swore his pale cheeks were darker in colour. Was the great Kai Hiwatari blushing?

"What are you doing here anyways? If you don't mind me asking." I stifled a yawn that was slowly creeping up on me.

"Not at all." Kai turned back towards me so that we were now face to face, "I come here to think. Tala's too obnoxious to deal with at the moment. You?"

"Same. I needed a place to think and decided this place was perfect." I looked deep into those pools of burning crimson.

"What about your team? Won't they wonder where you are?" Kai moved slightly closer.

"They trust my judgment enough not to bother me too much."

Kai chuckled slightly, "I find it hard to believe that Mariah would let you off so easily."

"She was kind of upset that I wouldn't be there to taste her fruit salad." I laughed softly, remembering her pouting face.

"Fruit salad can wait, that girl's impossible. I don't know how you live with her." Kai scoffed.

"She's like my little sister Kai, and plus I've built up a tolerance for her over the years."

Kai seemed slightly amused at that, "You must have been carved by the angles them selves."

I blushed even though Kai's sarcasm was terribly evident, "You have a pretty high tolerance for Tala. How do you do it?"

Kai leaned against the back rest of the bench and sighed, "I just shut him out and pretend he's not there."

"Tala can't be that bad."

"Tala's nothing but a big baby. I probably liked the old him better, he wouldn't whine as much." Kai grunted, "Bryan's got to be the only sensible one around. I don't know how he and Tala got together."

"Well, like they always say. Opposites attract." I flushed when Kai leaned forward, our noses almost brushing.

"Thinking back, Bryan has always cared about Tala, but it only showed when he thought that Tala was hitting on Spencer." Kai pondered about.

"Jealousy." I stated, "love's greatest enemy.

"Bryan and Spencer weren't on speaking terms for quite a while. Tala grew fidgety with all the weird looks from Bryan he was getting and started avoiding him. Bryan almost lost his mind." Kai explained.

"Absence only makes the heart grow stronger."

"One stormy day Bryan confronted Tala and Tala freaked and called him crazy. Bryan lost his desire for life, but his longing for Tala only grew stronger."

"Persistence is the key to love, once gone it is rarely remembered." I spoke softly.

"The day Biovolt was destroyed, Tala, Bryan and Spencer were forced to get along. They only had each other to seek help within." Kai continued, "Bryan was so sick of putting on a mask, he finally confessed. Tala didn't take it so well, but decided he did have some feelings for Bryan."

"But he wasn't sure of it because of the way Bryan had been acting." I added.

Kai nodded, "After a while they just got so used to being around each other, they gradually opened up alto more. Now look where they're at."

"It's funny how the human heart works; it's such a mystery, yet it beats within our very beings." I smiled and looked up at Kai.

Kai smiled, a true genuine smile which was so rarely seen I blushed against it's intensity.

"All that you say is true, Jealousy is the enemy, absence only leads to longing." With every word that was spoken Kai inched closer till his steady breath could be felt on my slightly parted lips, "And persistence makes you remember."

And with that Kai closed the gap between our lips and we engaged in a kiss so full of longing and love that it ended much too soon for my liking.

"I was so jealous for that split second I thought you were with Tala." I panted slightly, "When you left there was not a moment my mind wasn't on you and I guess persistence does work out for the better."

Kai cupped my cheek and gazed lovingly into my eyes, "You'll never have to worry about that Ray, because I'll always be by your side."

"I love you Kai." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

"Me too kitten, I always have and I always will."

**NOTE:** next chap on the way!


	9. self doubt makes you human

Forfirith: The dark angel: well thank you

Fayalargo: what a long review. One of my best since you combine praise with constrictive criticism. If someone wants to say stuff abut my story, they should do it like you, give a solution to the problem and not just complain about it's faults. I appreciate that. About your solution, you are right, it may have been too much, but there's really nothing I can do about it now. I just want this fic, done and over with as soon as possible, one less burden for me then. Didn't I mention atleast once Ray's confusion to Kai's brutality? Oh well, also to late to change.

Cc: what's your point buddy? Was I directing that statement to you? No, I didn't think so. And it wasn't even a statement, it was a question that may be true. Next time, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, personal affairs have nothing to do with this fic, and I want nothing to do with you.

ChibiNekoSakura: Yes it is!

Danya2: Thank you!

toboewolf7: I used to do that a lot, now I just yawn…don't ask.

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: sure thing. But I don't recall naming my chapter: plain to pleasure Tala. Can you tell me what that is? It may take me a while to send it to you since I have exams coming up and I'm really busy during chrismas season.

Reis1gurl: What about ice-cream cake? And don't you ever put yourself down! Have some faith and say 'I can' and 'I will' be better! Aim high…and I can't remember the rest…--;; I need to find time to read your fic, sounds interesting but I have exams coming up and I'm kinda going crazy. ;;

TNTiggris: thankie!

MoonLightFight98: it's an honor teehee

kero-chan39: hold your anxiety! Here's the next chap!

autumnburn: thank you.

Prozacfairy: No she didn't!

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I was so tired. Looking around the room I realized I wasn't in my suite, the room seemed vaguely familiar- but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I yawned and slumped back down on the soft pillows and tried to remember what happened last night.

…..right, I was with Kai, in the park. And it started raining heavily, he said it was late and I could stay at his place. I agreed and I guess here I was. But where was Kai?

The bedroom knob jiggled and I got up and turned my sleepy eyes towards the door.

"Oh!" Tala gasped, obviously surprised, "Didn't think you'd be up already. Anyways, Kai's in the shower in case you're wondering."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. Tala moved from the doorway and plopped himself down on the bed, facing me.

"So…" He clicked his tongue, "What happened last night? I heard you and Kai hooked up."

"Yup, you heard right." I smiled, the memory of his kiss still alive upon my lips.

"Did you do anything?" Tala asked slyly.

"Tala!" I flushed, knowing where this was going.

Tala threw up his hands in defense, "Ok, ok! I'm sorry…guess you'll don't move that fast."

I shook my head vigorously, and my stomach let out a low rumble.

Tala's keen ears picked out the sound and he commented on it by laughing heartily, "Guess someone's hungry."

I blushed in slight embrassment, "I'll wait for Kai."

"Don't bother; Bryan's already cooking up something."

I raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "I didn't know Bryan could cook."

"We all can actually…Kai's always picking at my food. He says I have no sense of flavor."

"You HAVE no sense of flavor." Kai stated dryly, while towel drying his hair.

Tala puffed out his cheeks in a childish manor, "I do so! Just you wait and see Kai!" And with that Tala ran out of the room.

I smiled as Kai tossed his towel in the hamper and made his way over to me. Sitting beside me on the bed, I shifted so we were now face to face.

"Morning kitten." Kai greeted, leaning down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Good morning Kai." I replied back, breaking the kiss.

"Let's get something to eat. You must be starving."

Kai got of the bed and dragged me along with him, I was reluctant at first but when I got the crisp smell of bacon, I quickly changed my mind.

"Morning lovebirds." Bryan greeted trying to shake Tala of his back, "Tal, hun, get of my back. If you get burned by the oil I'd hate to say I told you so."

Tala grunted in disappointment and slowly slid of Bryan's back.

"How much bacon do you guys want?" Bryan asked, 5 minutes later.

"20 please!" Tala yipped when Kai smacked him over the head, "What was that for?!"

"Leave some for us you pig." Kai scowled and reached for the plate of bacon before Tala managed to get his paws on it.

"I'm not a pig!" Tala pouted, "Tell him Bryan!"

"He's not a pig Kai." Bryan sighed, "Happy now Tala."

"Now way!" Tala stuck his tongue out, "Say it like you mean it!"

Watching the trio fight, reminded me of when the Bladebreakers were once a team. Kai would scream at Tyson, Tyson would seek out Max for help, Max would help, and then he'd get yelled at some more for getting involved.

Someone's hand wrapped around my shoulders and I shook out of my daze.

"Come on, breakfast." Kai said and steered me to my seat.

Loud chatter filled the room along with rude grunts from Kai at Tala's rude manners.

"Tala! Stop hogging all the pancakes!" Kai growled.

Tala whimpered and hid behind Bryan, who served no protection since he agreed with Kai and picked a fork full of the syrupy pancakes of Tala's plates.

"Hey!" Tala whined, "You're supposed to take my side!"

"Not when you're wrong Tala." Bryan shook his finger at Tala, who in turn tried to bite it off.

I was startled slightly when Kai leaned down and positioned his lips near my ear, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here as soon as breakfast is done."

I shivered at the warming sensation and nodded slowly, Kai picked up his plate and my empty one and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Forget it Kai, leave the plates." Bryan stood up, "Me and Tala will finish it later. You and Ray have some fun now."

Kai flashed Bryan a grateful smiled and wraped his arm around my waist.

"Bye, Bryan, Tala." I nodded and left with Kai, into the warm air of a crisp summer's day.

We walked past a small boutique, a quaint little café and a couple small shops until we reached the open space of the neatly shaded park.

"I have to practice." Kai dragged me to a beyblade dish and positioned Dranzer in front of him, "Well? Aren't you going to join me?"

My blade had taken intensive damage in our fight, I had recovered fully but Drigger was yet to be fixed. Still, I pulled him out from my shirt pocket and inspected the damage.

Like I had expected, it was damaged beyond repair. I would have to get a whole new blade design. I would have to go to Kenny for that. He should be willing to help me, since the White tiger X team is out of the tournament, this means no harm.

I would need a different weight disc for sure, one heavier than this and a new attack ring, this blade is just a heap of medal now.

"Sorry Kai." I apologized, "My blade isn't fit for a fight."

Kai walked around the dish and over to me, "It is pretty bad. I'll practice solo for now then. Set up the obstacle course will you?"

I nodded and fetched a couple thick blocks of wood, and a few sticks.

Kai once again, positioned his blade in front of his and launched on my command.

I watched in awe as Dranzer expertly crushed the pebbles I threw at her and avoided the slightly larger rocks. Now for the wood. Dranzer made a perfect figure 8 around the upright blocks and hopped with a precise bounce over the sticks placed on the ground.

Kai caught The flying beyblade with a swift move of his hand. I clapped and smiled broadly.

"You're amazing Kai!" I squealed and hugged his neck, "You'll do great against Tyson!"

"Thanks Ray." Kai pecked my check, "Let's find a place to sit."

We picked up our pace and sat under a large tree whose branches extended in all directions.

Leaning against it's length I inched closer to Kai, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" I asked.

Kai shrugged and then sighted, "I don't know what to think Ray."

"Tyson is strong, but I know you can beat him Kai."

My words of encouragement seemed to be carried away with the wind, since Kai was still slightly confused.

"I have to beat him." Kai said suddenly, "I didn't come all this way to lose."

I smiled, but said nothing.

Suddenly Kai jolted out of thought and turned to face me, "Ray, I didn't think of it then."

I lifted my brow in confusion; I didn't understand what Kai was saying, "What do you mean by that?"

"You are the only one who didn't get a chance to face Tyson at his best. I didn't think of how much you wanted this." Kai's face held a certain softness to it, in which I couldn't place.

I smiled once more and placed my head on Kai's shoulder, "I rather lose to you than anyone else."

Kai shifted and brought me closer, "Why's that?"

"Out of everyone, I think. You deserve to bring home the title of world champion." I answered, "I don't know why, but it just seems right."

"Thanks Ray." Kai kissed the top of my head, "If anything, I'll win for you."

"Don't put any pressure on yourself Kai." I was more serious now, "If you lose, don't worry about it. No one will think any different of you, especially not me."

Kai was silent for a long time that I almost thought he was angered by what I said.

"I can't lose Ray. Years of harsh training can't go to waste now. I was only thought victory, not failure."

"It is never failure if you give it your best." I patted his knee and closed my eyes.

"Where'd you learn that?" Kai questioned.

"Lee's grandfather used to say it to us all the time. I never understood what it meant until I experienced that feeling first hand." I started, "I realized that losing wasn't all that bad. Because I gave it all I got, no, more than what I got. I still lost, but I lost with the satisfaction of knowing I couldn't have done better."

"This happened recently?" Kai asked when I finished.

I turned my head upwards to face him and gave him a quick kiss, "It helps to lose to a friend."

"Oh, our battle." Kai smiled in realization, "You were really great you know."

"Thanks Kai." I blushed at the comment, "I have a feeling you'll do just fine at the tournament."

"I can't believe I'm doubting my own strength." Kai chuckled, "Wasn't I the one a few years ago who said, 'if you don't believe in your own strength, how is it you will win?', I'm become pathetic."

"Yeah, you said that. But everyone doubts their own strength now and then. It doesn't make you pathetic, it makes you human." I explained, "You said you were incapable of caring for others, look where you are now."

Kai sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You may be on to something here. But I still think I've changed from what I used to be."

"You have." I stated, "But you've changed for the better."

"Hn."

"That's my Kai." I giggled and dosed of on his shoulder.

I had complete faith that Kai would take tomorrow's tournament by storm and sweep Tyson of his feet. But, there was something nagging at the back of my head. Tyson has a big mouth and a big ego. That way people misjudge how powerful he really is. But Kai know's better than that. At least I hope so.

**NOTE:** Nothing much to say, except I loved how many reviews I got! Thanks!!

Review please?


	10. next time

**Umm..this isn't much of a chapter but It's mainly to inform you of what happened at the end **

Crystal-light-27: I so glad you liked it! But about the continuing thing…ahh…

Deragonmaji: wow! Coincidence!

Demonchildssister: Thanks!

anime#1fan: Heehee, here you go!

Angel Spirit: Yes, it's only natural to doubt your own abilities once in a while. The Bryan/Tala couple I never really liked but they're so much fun to write out!

Hyperness: I like writing Lee as understanding, other wise I'll wind up hating him it's ok if you didn't review for other chapters.

Sapphire-sama Dreamer: thanks for reviewing!

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: that's great…my poor mid was so jumbled

Helen: more will be a nono -- hmmm…that sounds funny…

tntiggris: well, at least you know the answer to the end of this fic

Kiko cat: thank you.

toboewolf7: well, it may not be what you expected. Nothing grand.

Forfirith The dark angel: heehee…you will see…

kero-chan39: oh…this one won't

Reis1gurl: That's right! Say "I think I can I think I can I know I can!" Yay! You love icecream cake! I totally agree…exams are horrible! My math exam was terribly hard I had to study my butt of, but I paid of in the end.

ChibiNekoSakura: Uh…you shall see

**next time**

No matter how much I'd hoped it wouldn't turn out this way, it had…Kai had lost to Tyson. I couldn't help but feel some sort of anger towards the boy but when he came over beaming happily I naturally smiled.

"Congratulations Tyson!" I grinned and shook his hand, "Champion once again I see!"

"Yep!" Tyson smiled, obviously proud of himself, "But…um…is Kai ok?"

I blinked and turned my head to see Kai sulking in a corner along with Tala and Bryan beside him, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Well, I love to say more but I gotta run." At my odd look he added, "My stomach waits for no one!"

With that he sped off, "Interesting…"

I walked back to Kai where Bryan was restraining him from killing Tala.

"Kai lost, Kai lost! Ah! Hahahaha!" Tala snickered and jumped out of reach when Kai attempted to punch him.

"Will you shut up!" Kai seethed through gritted teeth, "At least I got way further than you could have ever dreamed of!"

"Whoa…" Tala lowered his head, "That was harsh Kai…Bryan say something!"

Bryan just sighed and sat down, "Tala, you should learn to keep it down at certain times."

"What!" Tala howled, "You're supposed to take my side! My side!"

"Tala." Bryan said sternly, "You should show some sympathy for Kai's loss every now and then."

Kai growled from beside him, "You make it seem like I lose a lot."

I cleared my throat to make myself known.

Tala yelped with joy, "Kitty! Can you calm this wild beast?"

Kai glared daggers at the red head making him instantly shut up.

"I can do that too…" Tala cursed at him from under his breath.

Noting the look on Kai's face I quickly sat down beside him, "Take it easy Kai, you know he doesn't mean it."

"Right…" Kai shot one more glance towards the retreating couple.

"Come on Kai, don't look so down…you did your best and that's all that should matter."

"If I gave it my all, then I should have won." He said silently.

I realized that nothing I would say would change his mind, "Let's go get something to eat."

I tugged at his hand and reluctantly he got up, "Fine."

I patted his shoulder softly, "Don't worry about it. There's always next year."

**Well, the story's done. I know it's really short but I have to say I'm not really into writing Beyblade fic's anymore sad eyes . So this is going to be the last of my updates until, somehow I find it interesting again. **

**This is mainly because I found something else I could write for, don't get as many reviews as this section but still enough to make me update I think of it as a challenge. **

**My new thing is a pretty game called: Tales of Symphonia **

**It's really awesome and if anyone else likes it, I write Sheena/Zelos fics. They are sooo cute together! If you're interested.**

**Reminds me a lot of Sango and Mirko from Inu yasha. **

**Well, it may be to much to ask but please review, I will post another chappie thing to thank my dear loyal reviewer. **

**sniff sniff farewell! **


End file.
